Survival of the Fittest
by RetardedFish97
Summary: A young girl is found be the police, in a pool of blood. But what they first thought to be a su imple assault turns into something much more sinister. But when the girl becomes Sam's patient, Sam begins to uncover exactly what has happened to the girl, but there are two things the doctor can't find out... why it happened, and what will happen next?
1. How it began

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Hellooooo! It's me again! I have a problem. Every time I get near the end of 1 FanFic, I come up with another! And they're all about Casualty- so it's getting a bit silly now! But anyway, doesn't matter (: Home you enjoy this one, it's a bit like the other two!**

Jeff and Dixie hurried into the ambulance.

"Well, this is one to remember!" Jeff groaned.

"Yeah, great- wacky dude sets up a medical testing facility, and we get the one surviving victim?"

"Yup- looking forward to it!"

The two of them sped off.

Meanwhile, the casualty they'd been discussing was lying, frightened, as police led the only man she knew away. She called out to him in fear. But he wasn't there, he'd been led away. She looked at the two police officers, a man and a woman, and stayed still, frozen. She studied them, and used all of her brainpower to work out who they were. Her gaze fell on each of them in turn, then held out her hand.

"Warrant cards."

The fake smiles slipped from the officer's faces, and they handed over the cards. The young girl held up the first- the woman's. She opened it, and looked from the photo to the officer, then back again. She then shut it, handed it back, and moved onto the man's. It matched, and she handed it back. Her head rested back on the pillow, and she rested her hand on her stomach- it was bleeding badly.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered.

"WE didn't do any of this to you. It was the man we just took away."

"Exactly. You didn't let him finish. He always fixes it when he finishes, then it stops hurting. But you took him away! Now it won't stop, and no one will care for me." The girl snapped.

"They'll be an ambulance here soon, they'll care for you!" the female officer pleaded.

"They won't know how to look after me properly… not like he did!"

The police officers sighed, and gave up.

Meanwhile, Sam and Zoe were arguing.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just saying, it would be a laugh!"

"Who's laughing?" Sam growled.

"Well, not you obviously!" Zoe sighed.

"Well, I'm so sorry I don't find if babysitting two _very lovely_ kids so you and Linda can go out and get drunk FUN!"

"Okay, okay, I was only asking! I just thought it must get a bit lonely, without Dylan, and without many friends…"

"Oh, charming," Sam snapped.

"Oh, god- Sam, I didn't mean it like that! Come ON, I'll get down on my knees and BEG if I have to."

"Go on then." Sam smirked.

"What? No!"

"So you wouldn't get down on your knees and beg?" Sam pointed out, moving round to the other side of the empty bed.

"Okay, no. But please, Sam?"

"Ask Lenny, or Big Mac, or Tess- or some other pushover…" Sam sighed.

"Oh, NOW who's being charming? Fine, I'll stop asking… there was no need to be so snappy…"

"Oh, _great_! So now I'm lonely, and snappy? Well, then you'd better find someone else to care for the kids, because I'm apparently a CROCODILE."

"Sam, that's not what I meant!" Zoe mumbled.

"Fine, I'll do it. But one sign of trouble, and I'm breaking up your little party, and leaving them with you."

"Thanks Sam, you won't regret it!" came Linda's voice from behind the curtains, and she ran in and hugged Sam, before letting go and looking embarrassed.

"Right, then. Drop them off at mine tonight, and tell them that if they don't behave, I will personally lock them in their room until morning, with nothing but a bucket and some stale bread."

Back at the room where the girl was found, Dixie and Jess had arrived. They took in the young girl lying in the bed, a pool of blood spreading from her stomach wound and staining the covers.

"Alright sweetheart?" Dixie whispered, "My name's Dixie, I'm a paramedic. What's your name?"

"I d-don't… have one," the girl groaned, looking Dixie in the eye.

Dixie paused for a second, turning back to look at the police officers, who shrugged.

"Told us the same thing," said the male police officer, who had stayed.

Dixie turned back to the young girl.

"Okay sweetheart, we're going to need to take a look at your stomach."

"It's fine, it just needs cleaning then stitching," the girl explained, pushing down the covers to expose her stomach.

Dixie gasped, because the girl was right, that was all it needed. The incision mimicked that of a caesarean section. It was a clean, neat cut, in the middle of stitching.

"When you found him, was he stitching this?" Dixie asked.

The police officer nodded.

"Right… Jeff, what d'you reckon?"

"I reckon that that's got to hurt, eh?" he looked at the girl, and she shook her head.

"It never hurts, not anymore."

"Right, let's get that bandaged up, and one of the doctors at the hospital will sort you out."

"What's a hospital?" the girl asked.

Dixie and Jeff looked at each other.

"You'll see, it's a place to make you better," Dixie smiled, and they loaded her into the ambulance.

When they arrived, Sam, Zoe and Lloyd were waiting.

"Okay, what have we got?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't know her name, and she's got an incision to her lower stomach."

They moved her onto the bed, and Sam unwound the dressing, revealing the cut.

"This looks _professional!_" Sam pointed out.

"I know- police found her, mad man dressed as a doctor did it, he's in police custody."

Sam nodded.

"Okay… my names Dr Nichols and I'm just going to give you some pain relief, and then…"

"I don't need it." The girl sighed.

"Okay, and why's that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's no _pain_ for me to be _relieved _of."

Zoe smirked, "She sounds a bit like you," she nodded at Sam.


	2. Don't Question My Judgement

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Enjoy (:**

Sam glared at Zoe-

"Thank you, Dr Hanna, for that insight. You have been so very helpful."

The girl in the bed looked up at them, nervous-

"Please don't give me pain relief…"

"Do you promise me that it doesn't hurt?" Sam sighed.

The girl nodded.

"Okay, fine- I'll stitch it without pain relief…"

"Dr Nichols, outside… NOW," Zoe demanded, pointing to the door.

Sam sighed and bit her lip, pulling her favourite I-want-to-KILL-you face.

"What?" Sam growled.

It didn't help that Zoe was taller than Sam, and was looking down at her with a stern, teacher-like expression.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing MY JOB." Sam retorted.

"No you are not!"

"Fine, Zoe- then what AM I doing?"

"Making a bloody great mess of things as far as I can tell!" Zoe snapped.

"Well, thank you very much. So now I am not only your personal child-minder and a crocodile, I am also incompetent."

"No, Sam, I wasn't saying that…"

"Then let me treat my patient!" Sam begged.

"Do you REALLY think that she can't feel pain?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Yes. I think she's telling the truth."

"Fine, but let's get Jordan in on this…" Zoe saw Sam's face, then said:

"I'd get him if it was ME treating her."

Sam nodded and walked back into the room, while Zoe went to find Nick.

"Nick, can I borrow you for a moment please?" She called, seeing him in cubicles.

"Is it urgent?"

"No, it's completely unimportant, that's why we need the clinical lead."

Nick stood up and walked over, "Show a little respect for your superiors, Dr Hanna."

Zoe gave him a 'do-I-_really_-care?' look, and he smiled.

"What is it?"

"The teenage girl we brought in earlier. She doesn't have a name and she's refusing pain relief."

"Why, scared of needles? Drunk? On drugs? Compulsive liar?"

"No, she says she doesn't feel any pain. And she has weird marks all over her, scars from operations- but not any operations that I know." Zoe sighed.

"Wait, is this the mad scientist victim?" Nick asked.

"Er, yeah- I think so."

"Right then, lead the way…"

When Nick arrived, Sam was sat on the end of the bed. She heard them enter the room, and got up to speak to them.

"She says that the man she was found with preformed different operations on her. The one that stops her feeling pain was the third or fourth one he did, she reckons. Anyway, I truly don't believe that she can feel the pain, or if she can that it doesn't bother her. Now, she won't say why he did this to her, she keeps stopping mid-sentence. I'd like to stay with her but if she's to trust us…"

"Then she'll need us to perform the operation without pain relief," Nick finished.

"Yeah, and I'm happy to do it myself. But if you'd rather…" Sam began.

"No, it's fine. Dr Nichols, you stay with the patient, stitch the wound however you see fit; try and get to the bottom of these operations- see if you can find out how many there are, what each one was and what it did. Also, find out why… good luck!"

Nick left the room, and Zoe looked up at Sam.

"Look, Sam- me staying, it by no means has anything to do with you being incompetent… which you're not… but…"

"You want to know what's going on as much as I do?" Sam smiled.

"Er, yeah."

Sam sat on the end of the bed, looking the young girl in the eyes. Zoe sat in a chair, pulled back from the bed slightly.

"So, you don't have a name?" Sam asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Okay, why? Do you ever remember having one? Or did you just never have one?"

"I never had one." The girl answered.

"Okay, so- what do people call you? Y'know- when someone's looking for you?" Sam asked.

"Um- they don't. I can only remember seeing one person in person, and that's him."

"Him… you don't know his name either?"

The girl shook her head.

"Are you scared of him? Of hospitals?" Sam asked.

"A little. I don't like it when… when he changes things. It hurts afterwards- but not when it's being sewn up, just… afterwards. When I try to move, or use whatever he's changed, it hurts."

"Right, how about being here? Because I promise, none of us are going to hurt you."

"I… I know, it's just… I just remember things more." She sighed.

"Like what?" Sam bit her lip as soon as she'd said it, she didn't want to bring back the girl's terror. "You don't have to answer that…"

"But… I think I want to. I... I think I should… I don't know why… but…"

"Okay, if you want to- but in your own time," Sam whispered.

"Okay. Where we lived together, I was allowed in four rooms. A room like this one… I hated that room, it was where he did all this," she gestured to the many scars that covered her body. "Then there was another room, with different machines- exercise machines, he said. And then a room, full of books- I've read every single one, that's why I know about the world, because it's in books. And I was allowed in the bathroom. I knew there were other rooms, but I didn't want to go there… I didn't want to know… because the screams came from there… and I didn't want him to hurt me and more…" the girl broke down into sobs.

Sam moved tentatively round the bed. She tried to hug the girl, to comfort her, but found herself being thrown off with more force than she'd expected.

"What… what are you doing?" the girl asked, confused and worried.

"Dr Nichols was trying to hug you, because you were upset…" Zoe explained.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Sam asked, holding her stomach. _That shove hurt more than it should have._

"What's a hug?" the girl asked, nervous and baffled.

Zoe and Sam looked at each other.

"Well, it… it's like…" Zoe began, trailing off. How the hell do you describe a hug?

Sam sat on the bed beside the girl, and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, and the girl relaxed slightly. She leant her head against Sam, and began to cry.

"I never want to go back there…" she sobbed.


	3. Promises

**Survival of the Fittest**

"I won't let you," Sam whispered.

"You promise?" the girl whispered, tilting her head to look up at Sam.

"Yeah, I promise," Sam whispered.

Then her hands flew to where the girl had shoved her, and she winced in pain.

Zoe looked concerned.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… ouch, actually… no…" she admitted.

"Oh, no… I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry…" the girl began to sob.

"You didn't mean to, and I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well let's just check that shall we?" Zoe suggested, leading Sam onto a spare bed in the room.

She pushed Sam's T-shirt up slightly, and asked her where it hurt.

"My ribs," Sam croaked, clutching them.

"Okay… Sam, I think you're going to need an X-ray…" Zoe whispered.

Then she turned to the girl in the bed,

"I just need to borrow Dr Nichols for…"

"An X-Ray, I heard." The girl sighed, "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine… no one blames you," Sam smiled, following Zoe from the room.

A while later, and Zoe had the X-Ray.

"Sam, two of your ribs are cracked," she sighed.

"No, they can't be…"

"They are, but how?" Zoe sighed, "That push could never have… I mean, could it?"

"I have no idea."

Zoe and Sam returned to the girl's room.

"Dr Nichols' ribs are cracked. We believe that it could be a result of your push. Now, no one's blaming you but we need to know… why are you that strong?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" the girl sighed, "I didn't know I would…"

"It's okay," Sam whispered, "They're just cracked, not broken. But you'd need to be _pretty_ strong to break someone's ribs with a shove like that. And I mean stronger than anyone your age."

"Oh," the girl whispered, "I didn't think I was strong…"

"Well you are. So we need to know why, the police will want an explanation as to how you're so strong…" Zoe began.

"No… please, don't call the police…" the girl sobbed.

"We're not calling them because of you, but they'll need to know what happened if they're going to stop you from going back to that man," Zoe explained.

Sam sat on the end of the girl's bed.

"So, do you remember anything, about an operation, maybe, that made you stronger?" she asked, ignoring the pain from her ribs.

"Well… yeah. He performed loads of operations, close together- and after each one, something changed. Like one, I woke up with scars on my legs, then I could run faster- I could even kick harder. Then another few, and I just got… stronger."

Zoe left the room, obviously to find Nick.

"So, you knew you'd got stronger?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did- but I didn't know I was that strong, and I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't know it would… I just didn't know what you were doing and…"

Sam put her arm round the girl, and let her cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't blame you… I've had worse…"

"Really, when?"

"When I was a medic, in the army."

The girl cowered away from Sam, frightened.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yes you are… this is a trick," the girl cried, standing up and running from the room.

"Oh, crap- ZOE!" Sam shouted, getting up and struggling to run with her cracked ribs.

Zoe ran towards Sam.

"What's happened?"

"She found out I was an army medic, and she sort of panicked," Sam explained.

The two doctors ran from the room, as fast as they could.

Lloyd noticed the two of them,

"What's wrong?"

"One of our patients has run off," Zoe explained.

Soon, most of the ED staff were involved in the hunt.

Sam ran outside, gritting her teeth at the pain from her ribs. She saw the young girl running away, and paused for a second. She was so fast… Sam shouted after her.

"Stop, please! I'm not going to hurt you. And if you run now, you don't know who'll find you!"

The girl stopped, and turned round to face Sam.

"But he said that people in the army would want to hurt me, he said not to trust you… but I did trust you… and you didn't hurt me… I'm so confused…" she began to cry.

Sam moved forward nervously, and the girl moved towards her slightly.

"I _promise _I won't hurt you…"

"But I can't promise that back… because I don't know…" the girl whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not afraid of you… is that what's wrong, do you think we're afraid of you?"

"No… I'm afraid of myself…" the girl cried, walking towards Sam a little more.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I hurt you…"

"It was an accident, it doesn't matter!" argued Sam.

"But it does, because…" her voice trailed off.

"Because _what?_"

"Because I'm supposed to hurt people…"


	4. But I don't want to kill you

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Read and review please xx**

Sam tried to hide the shock and fear she was feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted me to hurt people. He used to teach me how to do it, and what to do after I killed them. He even gave me a list of names to memorize… a list of people to kill."

Then the girl gasped, and her eyes widened. She sank to the ground, tearful. Sam rushed over to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned. By then, Zoe had seen them and ran over.

"Sam, what is it? What's going on?"

Sam ignored her, and turned to face the girl. She looked deep into her eyes and saw something that worried her. She was conflicted, something was making her scared. Then Sam realized. She realised why the girl had ran, and why she had panicked when she thought about the list of names.

"My name was on that list, wasn't it?" Sam whispered.

The girl nodded.

Sam stood up and backed off a few paces. She knew that if it came to a fight, she would probably lose. Zoe looked up at Sam, and decided that it was best to copy her movements. Zoe backed off and stood next to Sam.

"Sam, what is it? What list?"

Sam ignored her again.

"Do you know why he wanted me dead?" She asked the girl.

"He said you shot someone you shouldn't have, and that anyone who fired a shot at his people deserved to die."

Sam sighed, _Screw you, karma. It was a bloody mistake…_

"Do you want to kill me?" she whispered.

The girl began to cry, "No…" she whispered.

Sam sat down beside the girl, still on her guard for an attack.

"Then don't," She whispered, and the girl nodded, crying, and leant her head against Sam's shoulder.

Zoe looked confused.

"Sam, what the hell is going on here?"

After Sam had explained, they moved the girl back to her room. The girl didn't stop watching Sam, and it was obvious she didn't trust her.

"It's okay, you know- I'm not going to hurt you," Sam whispered.

"And I'm not going to hurt you…" the girl replied, smiling slightly.

Sam nodded at her, "I know you're not."

When they returned the girl to her bed, Sam chased Zoe from the room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"No, but we need her to trust us. And anyway, what use would you be in a fight? Except as a human shield, I suppose…" Sam mused, and Zoe shoved her gently, minding her broken ribs.

When Zoe had left, Sam turned to the girl.

"I'll be right back, okay? I've got to talk to someone…"

When Sam returned a few minutes later, Nick and Superintendent Rippon were behind her. What they saw shook them all. The young girl was crouched in a corner, covering her ears, with blood pouring from a cut on her hand.

"I won't," she whispered, "I don't want to…"

Nick and Yvonne went to move forward, but Sam raised a hand and stopped them. Instead, Sam herself approached the girl, and knelt in front of her.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She questioned gently.

"I can hear his voice… he keeps telling me to do it, to kill you. But I don't want to- I want him to leave me alone, to go away… but he won't!" She began to sob, and held out her hand to Sam. Inside it, was the source of the cut, a scalpel, which he'd obviously told her to use.

"Take it…" she cried, "please…"

Sam took the scalpel gently, and slid it along the floor towards Nick and Yvonne. She moved closer to the girl.

"Ignore his voice, it's not real…"

"It is; I can hear him now! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed, pressing her hands harder against her right ear.

Sam moved the girl's hands from her ear gently, and looked at it.

"Mr Jordan- there's something in her ear," she explained, beckoning Nick forward.

Nick crouched beside the girl and saw what Sam was showing him. It was a small, black circle, sat at the bottom of the ear. From it, crackled a voice.

"Do it… kill her…"

The girl screamed again.

"No! I won't! I won't kill her, she saved me from you…"

Sam pulled her girl's hands away from her ears, firmly, and held them in her own.

"Listen to me- you don't have to do _anything _you don't want to. We can stop you hearing him- just stay very still for me, okay?"

The girl nodded, and Sam helped her to her hospital bed.

A nervous five minutes later, and the implant was removed. Yvonne placed it safely into an evidence bag and left to interview the girl's attacker once more. The girl was left, sat alone with Sam and Nick. Sam began to bandage the cut on the girl's hand.

"I was so scared…"

"I know," Sam whispered.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" the girl croaked.

"I know."

"You're… you're the only person who I can remember being… nice to me," the girl explained.

"Well, you obviously haven't met any good people yet. But everyone here will be nice to you, I promise." Sam smiled, finishing bandaging the wound and holding the hand up so the girl could see it,

"But you seem to be doing a good job of hurting yourself."

Sam spent the rest her shift sat with the girl, because it was a fortunately quiet night. She only left her side once, to talk to Nick.

"Mr Jordan- what's going to happen to her, when we're finished?"

"Well, Yvonne told me today- he adopted her, so she'll go back into care."

Sam looked disheartened, "She can't, it's not right!"

"I know, Sam- but unless someone adopts her, that's what'll happen."


	5. When the cat's away

**Survival of the Fittest**

Sam sighed, and walked back into the girl's room. She had fallen asleep. Sam leant in the doorway, watching. It was the end of her shift, and time for her to leave. But the girl's future was all she could think about. She couldn't let her be thrown back into care, frightened and confused, not knowing where she'd live. For all anyone knew, that madman could get her back. But what could Sam do about it? She sighed, and headed home, ready to meet Linda, Britney and Joe.

When they arrived, Britney was carrying a laptop, and Joe had a bag with a teddy's head poking out. Linda was smiling behind her.

"Thank you so much for this… er…"

"Call me Sam, it's fine." Sam smiled, "Get in then you two- I'll show you your rooms in a bit, feel free to put the telly on… break anything and I'll break you."

Linda smiled at her, "You two be good, okay?"

Sam looked at Linda for a bit.

"Linda, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, "Sure, yeah."

"What's it like, looking after them?"

"It's difficult, to be honest. But if I didn't have them, where would they end up? And anyway, they're good kids deep down… very deep down." Linda smiled.

"Right, thanks…" the serious expression slipped from Sam's face, "right, so, what do I need to know?"

"Erm, bedtime's whenever they're exhausted, don't give Joe Pepsi and whatever you do, don't touch the laptop," Linda smirked.

The sound of a car horn (Zoe was getting impatient) called Linda from Sam's house, and Sam clicked to door shut, nervous. She walked into the lounge, and picked up the kid's bags with one hand, flinging them over her shoulder.

"Right, you two- let's get you into your rooms, then we'll… do whatever it is you're meant to do with children," Sam smiled, and Britney and Joe followed her upstairs, intrigued.

Sam stopped at the first guest bedroom first. There was a big double bed, with a white duvet and aqua blanket. It was very modern and minimalist, with a polished wooden floor, white fluffy rug and mirrored sliding wardrobes in the wall.

"Right, so- who want's this one?"

"Joe can't sleep on his own, and he wets the bed."

"Okay… right then. I'll get a cover out the cupboard, and you two can both have the second room," Sam smiled, picking up the heavy bags like they weighed nothing and leading the two children along a corridor and into a second room.

There was a single bed and a double bed, both with matching white duvets and deep purple covers folded at the bottom. There were two sliding mirrored wardrobes in the walls, and each bed had a glass bedside table. Sam dumped the bags on the floor and turned to face the children.

"Right, what am I meant to do now?"

Meanwhile, Zoe and Linda were drunk- very drunk. Linda was downing shot after shot, and Zoe was sat holding a half-empty glass of wine, laughing at her.

"Have you heard anything from Lenny yet?"

"Yeah, but he's too busy with his dead bodies to notice me," Linda sighed.

"Well… why not try and find yourself a different man, if the only women Lenny's interested have knives sticking out of their chests?"

"He'll probably be interested in me sooner or later then, Britney and I really aren't getting on recently."

"Why not?"

"I think she's smoking, I know she's drinking, and I'm worried that she's taking something…"

"What, drugs?" Zoe asked.

"No, you muppet, I'm worried she's taking sweets. What do you think?"

"Alright, alright, fine. You know Sam will kill you, and her, if Britney tries any of that at her house!"

"That's what I'm counting on…" Linda sighed, "If anyone can _beat _some sense into her, then it's Sam…"

Meanwhile, Joe had fallen asleep and Sam was tidying her exceptionally messy but usually clean lounge. She had almost finished, when the unmistakable click of her door disturbed her. She moved slowly and quietly, and peered round the door. She saw that Britney had left, and followed her out quietly. She saw Britney produce a cigarette, light it, and breathe it in. The girl physically relaxed as soon as the cigarette passed her lips. Silently, Sam snuck back inside and upstairs. She opened Britney's bag gently, and expertly found a vodka bottle, two packets of cigarettes and a spare lighter. She was glad to find that there were no suspicious needles, powders or pills, but distressed that Britney had even got that far.

On hearing the door click again, Sam snuck downstairs and looked at Britney.

"Needed some fresh air?" Sam smiled sweetly.

"Uh, yeah," nodded Britney, trying to walk past Sam.

Sam put a hand out to stop her.

"I don't think so. Come with me," Sam whispered, walking silently to the lounge.

"Why should I?" Britney argued.

"Because if you don't, I'll call the police and report you for having these. And I bet social services would be _very _happy to hear…"

"Alright, alright… there's no need to be such a cow," Britney smirked.

Sam turned on her heel, and pointed a finger into Britney's face. Her own face was a picture of pure disgust and anger.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Sam demanded.

"Nothin'."

"Don't lie. What did you call me?"

"I said nothin', leave me alone you crazy bitch!" Britney snapped.

"I'm not the crazy one here- you're fourteen, drunk and probably off your head on something or other."

"Am not!"

"Prove it then," Sam smirked.

"How?" frowned Britney.

"Come outside," Sam beckoned, pulling on a coat and opening the door. The rain was lashing down, and illuminated in Sam's well lit drive.

"Let me get my coat first," Britney argued.

Sam tore it from the wall and threw it at Britney, who pulled it on angrily and followed Sam outside.

"Right, walk up the drive then back again."

Britney started walking slowly, then broke into a run, trying to escape. Sam chased after her, and wrapped her arms around her waist, carrying the teenager kicking and screaming back into the house. Sam released her in the lounge and sat her in a chair.

"Stay there," Sam hissed.

Britney slumped in the chair, arms folded, sulking. Sam went to leave the room.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to get your brother. Because I want you to see _exactly _what your actions do to people."


	6. Don't hurt the ones you love

**Survival of the Fittest**

Sam was pleased to find that Joe had been awoken by the row.

"Is Britney fighting again?" he yawned.

"Yeah," Sam whispered, "Would you like to help me stop her?"

Joe nodded, smiling. He took Sam's outstretched hand and followed her down the stairs, listening to her instructions along the way.

The three were sat round Sam's small, rectangular, glass table. Sam at one end, Britney at the other, and Joe on the left of the table in the middle- Then Sam produced what she'd found in the bag. She pushed them over the table towards Britney.

"Do you recognise these, Britney?"

"Have you been going through my things, you fat cow?" Britney snapped.

Joe flinched slightly, and Sam turned to him, speaking softly.

"Don't you like it when Britney calls people names, Joe?"

The little boy shook his head.

"And do you know why Britney's in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble, you…" Britney interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you… Joe?"

"No…" he whispered.

"Britney's been drinking alcohol and smoking- doing bad stuff like that."

"So? Who cares?" Britney snaps.

"Linda cares, I care, Lenny cares… Joe cares, don't you Joe?"

The little boy nodded.

"Stop turnin' him against me. He's MY LITTLE BROTHER."

"Well, you're not being a very good sister to him, are you?" Sam argued.

"I'm a good big sister- I love 'im."

"Well, good big sisters set good examples, so shall we give Joe a cigarette, and let him have a glass of vodka?"

"No!" Britney snapped.

"Why not? If it's okay for you to drink it, then it _must _be okay for Joe."

Sam stood up, and picked up a shot glass. She filled it with the clear liquid from the bottle, and gave it to Joe.

"There you go, Joe- drink that," she smiled.

"Joe, don't!" Britney ordered.

"Why?"

"Because it'll hurt 'im, you stupid tart!"

"Why, it doesn't hurt you, so how can it hurt Joe? Go on, Joe, if Britney drinks it then it must be alright…"

Joe picked up the glass.

"Put it down Joe, please!" pleaded Britney.

"Oh, don't listen Joe- Britney likes it, so it must be good," Sam smiled at Britney, as Joe drained the glass.

Almost immediately, he started coughing and choking, holding his throat before finally collapsing to the floor.

"See what harm you can do, Britney? See how many people you can hurt? See who you can_ lose_ because of how you act?"

"Joe? Joe! Help him, help him you mental witch!"

Sam turned to Joe, and crouched down next to him.

"You can get up now Joe, it's fine, well done," she smiled, helping the young boy to his feet,

"let's get you to bed."

Sam took Joe's hand and led him up to bed, tucking him in.

"Night, night," Sam whispered, turning the lights down, but not off, and leaving the young boy to sleep.

When she returned downstairs, Britney was cowered on the sofa, her arms wrapped round her knees.

"You're mental," she whispered.

"I'm not the one drinking and smoking at fourteen years old," Sam pointed out, washing the contents of the vodka bottle down the sink.

"It was water, wasn't it?" Britney quizzed.

"Yeah, it was- but one day it might not be."

"I know, but… it makes me feel better… I haven't exactly had the easiest of lives, you know," the young girl grumbled.

"No? Well, neither have I. I've recently divorced my husband, who I happen to see every day, almost lost my job, had to cross examine my friend and colleague in court and have everyone find out about me killing an innocent man. And neither has one of my patients… actually,"

"What?!"

"Don't interrupt. Actually, I'm going to take you to meet her tomorrow. I'll clear it with Tess, tell Linda everything- I'll even offer to help her search your bedroom, actually…"

"What? That's totally unfair!" Britney cried.

"What's unfair, Britney, is that you're throwing away a life that others would be MORE than happy to have." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah…" groaned Britney.

"Don't want to hear it? Well I've had just about enough of your whining, so go and get into bed, and shut up. One sign of trouble, and you can sleep outside."

"Yeah, right…"

"Yeah, right- and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Because the army can be particularly nasty to people like you, and so can I. So shut it, and get upstairs, in bed, with the lights off. Oh, and try and use the laptop, and I WILL throw it out a window."

Britney growled, and stormed upstairs.

The next morning, and Sam was up at five in the morning. So was Britney, however unwillingly.

"Rise and shine! I'm going for a run, and so are you. Joe's coming too, on his bike- aren't you?"

The young boy nodded eagerly, and Britney dragged herself from beneath her duvet.

"I've got nothing to wear, you…"

"Yes you have," Sam interrupted her, dumping an old tracksuit on the bed.

Britney picked it up in disgust.

"I'm NOT wearing this, it's hideous and old!"

"You are, or yet again, I will call Linda, and I don't think she'll be impressed…"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming, there's no need to be such a bitch, you know…" she growled.

"And less of that, too," Sam snapped.

A few minutes later, and they were out the door on a run. Sam allowed Joe to speed along, keeping up with him all the way. Britney trailed behind, sulking.

"Slow down, I can't run that fast!"

"You did yesterday," Sam shouted back, breathlessly.

Britney let out an irritable snarl, and continued to run until they got back to Sam's, to find Linda waiting.

"There you are- I was getting worried," Linda smiled, but the smile soon left her face when she saw Sam's grim expression.

"What is it?"

"Britney's been drinking and smoking. I found a bottle of Vodka and two cigarette packets in her bag."


	7. Britney's Secret

**Survival of the Fittest**

Linda's face fell,

"Britney?"

"She's lyin'…" the angry teenager argued.

"Oh, Britney! Not again- you promised! Sam I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Leave Britney in the car and come in for a cup of coffee," Sam smiled.

Linda nodded to the car, but Britney stayed still, glowering at the two adults.

"May I?" Sam whispered, and Linda nodded.

"Get in the car Britney," Sam ordered.

Britney didn't move.

"Fine then… Linda, can you open one of the back passenger doors for me? Thanks."

Sam picked Britney up, ignoring her slaps and kicks, and put her in the car like you would a small child, putting her seatbelt on for her and locking the door, saying:

"If you're going to behave like a child, then I'll have to treat you like one."

Linda watched in amazement and shock, then followed Sam inside.

Linda was immediately shocked by the sheer _size _of Sam's house. It was massive, and decorated in a really modern way. Sam led her through to a surprisingly small kitchen, and began making coffee.

"Sam, I'm so sorry- I didn't know she'd…"

"It doesn't matter. But she can be very unpleasant to you, can't she?"

"Yeah, she can; she calls me a fat cow, a…"

"stupid tart, mental witch, cow, crazy bitch?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, god- now I really am sorry," Linda rested her head in her hands.

"It's fine, honestly- I'll at it to my CV, along with babysitter and crocodile," smiled Sam.

"What about doctor and friend?"

"That too… well, I'm not sure about fr…"

"No, Sam- you are a friend, to most people- you just don't realize it at times…" Linda smiled.

"Yeah? Try telling Britney that…"

Meanwhile, back at the ED, Dylan was just finishing his night shift. It had not been a pleasant one.

"Tess, one thing- next time you need someone to look after two mental drunks and a drugged up teenage girl, _don't _think of me." He complained.

"But you handle them so well!" Tess smiled.

"Yes, well, next time I '_handle_ them' it will be to throw them out a window," he muttered, darkly.

"Thank you Dylan," Tess nodded towards the door, and Dylan grumbled and left, heading out into the warm sunshine, which he hated.

After a long conversation, Linda and Sam had agreed that Sam would go back with Linda, they'd search Britney's room, and then Linda would give Sam a lift to work.

"Britney's not going to like this, is she?" Linda grimaced.

"Nope! But it's got to happen," Sam smiled, leading Linda to the car and locking her door.

"What's _she _doing 'ere?!" snapped Britney.

"_She _is going to help Linda get _you _back on track," Smirked Sam, "So get over it."

Britney grumbled and sank into her seat, Linda watching in amazement.

When they arrived at Linda's flat, Sam was taken aback by the sheer havoc within. Even more so when Linda began to pick stuff up, and the kids didn't help.

"Why aren't they helping you?"

"They never do…"

"Well, make them," Sam smiled, looking at Britney, who glared back, and Joe, who smiled back.

"Joe, why don't we help auntie Linda, hey? Now, where do all these go?"

Joe began to pick up toys from the floor, showing each one to Sam, talking about it, then putting it away. Britney sulked at the side of the room.

"These your clothes?" Sam asked, pointing to an overflowing laundry basket.

"Yeah," Britney grumbled.

"Put them away then…"

Linda stepped back, waiting for the temper tantrum. Sure enough, Britney exploded.

"Why should I?! I'm the kid, so let auntie Linda do it, and sod off you stupid tart!"

"Right," Sam frowned, "Linda, why don't we leave the kids to tidy and go search the room?"

Linda nodded, and led Sam upstairs.

The room was medium-sized, with a bed against each wall. Britney's side was obviously the one with a dark purple duvet, and posters covering the walls.

"Right, so- where do start?" Sam sighed, her eyes scanning the room.

"Under the bed?" Linda suggested, pulling things from beneath it.

Sam watched for a while, then her eyes fell on something Linda had missed.

"Oh, she's good- she's very good," Sam whispered, picking up a black and purple wallet from the side and some keys.

"What is it?"

"There won't be anything in here, Linda," Sam smiled, holding up one key in particular.

"That's for a locker at the ED! Is that mine?" Linda asked.

"I don't think so," Sam whispered, "It's for one of the newer lockers, after the fire at the ED melted a good few of them, and you've got an older one. So no, it's not yours…"

"Okay, well- what's with the wallet?"

Sam clicked it open and produced a card, it was one of those 'prove it' cards, with Britney's face on it.

"Bingo- that's how she's been getting it!"

"Right, let's get the kids in the car, and go to work- I've had enough of this," Linda grumbled.

When the two arrived at work, Britney behind them, Noel looked up from the desk.

"Alright you two?

"He is, she isn't," Sam sighed, guiding Joe through to find Big Mac, who took his hand with a smile. Sam then headed to the locker room, where Linda and Britney were arguing. Sam walked in behind Britney, just as the young girl raised her hand to slap her carer. Sam snatched the hand from the air with all her strength.

"Don't you dare…" she whispered, pulling the key from her pocket.

"Right, are you going to tell us, or are we going to find out?" Sam asked.

Britney sulked in a chair.

"That's the second one, then…" Sam sighed.

Linda looked deep into the stroppy teenager's eyes.

"Brit, just tell me. I'm meant to be your carer, but I can't care for you if you won't let me!"

Britney said nothing.

"Is that what you want? To go back into care?

"No!" Britney snapped.

"Then TELL ME!" Linda pleaded.

"No…"

Sam rested a hand on Linda's shoulder-

"Leave her, Linda- she needs time to think. Let's work out what locker it is."

Sam began to survey the new lockers, but there was something at the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite think of.

"It would have to be an empty one- otherwise someone would have brought it up, but the keys are kept in Tess's office, how'd she get one?" Linda asked.

"Lenny. Tess never got his key back, did she? I remember her ranting about it…"

"_Tess _ranting?"

"Yeah… in a Tess sort of way, I guess. Anyway- which one's Lenny's?" Sam sighed.

"That one…"

Sam opened the locker with a 'click!' and let it swing open.

Linda's eyes widened, then she rested her head in her hands. Sam placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder.

"Why, Britney?"

" 'cause I like it," Britney grumbled.

"You can like it all you want, the fact is that it's illegal and dangerous."

Sam began to pull things out the locker, counting each one under her breath.

"Seven vodka bottles, a six pack of cider, one missing and thirteen packets of cigarettes- it's not good, is it Britney?" sighed Sam.


	8. Jezebel

**Survival of the Fittest**

Just then, Dylan entered the room.

"Er, Sam- sorry to interrupt, but it's your patient. She's frightened, and she won't stop asking for you," he explained.

"Sorry, Linda- I'll…"

"Go- it's fine," Linda grimaced, turning back to Britney, and Sam left the room with Dylan.

"What's happened?" Sam asked.

"She didn't sleep in the night, at all, and just sat, staring at the door- waiting for you, I think. Then this morning, Nurse Conway asked if she'd like anything to eat, and she didn't understand."

"What do you mean, didn't understand?"

"I mean she didn't understand, you fool." Dylan snapped.

"What, she didn't understand what eating was, or she didn't understand Scarlet's voice?"

"The first one, you imbecile."

"Right," Sam sighed, opening the girl's door with a click.

Meanwhile, Linda was arguing with Britney.

"Why can't you JUST behave, for once in your life, Brit?"

"Because!" Britney growled.

"That's not good enough."

"Well it's gonna 'ave to be!"

"No, Britney, no it's not. Because I can't look after you like this!" Linda cried.

"What you gonna do then, put me back into care?"

"I might as well do that- because you obviously don't want to live with me!"

"I do…" Britney argued.

"Well prove it- start behavin'. Stop the drinkin' and the smokin'. C'mon Brit, don't throw your life away. Stay clean from now on, and start behavin', or you're out." Linda sighed.

"Okay…" Britney sighed.

A few rooms away, Sam was listening to Scarlet's explanation.

"Is she frightened?"

"Very," Scarlet nodded, and Sam pushed past her.

Sam hurried to the bed and sat in front of the girl, who rested her head on Sam's shoulder, sobbing. Sam let the girl cry for a bit then moved her gently back onto her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know… what's going on… I'm scared!"

"Scarlet asked you if you wanted anything to eat."

"But I don't know what she means!" the girl exclaimed, tearful.

"Dylan, get me some crisps or something, would you?" Sam asked, and Dylan sloped from the room, muttering to himself.

He returned a few minutes later, with two packets of ready salted crisps, and handed them to Sam. Sam opened each packet, and gave one to the girl. Sam ate one, and let the girl watch in mild amazement. Then she nodded at the girl's own crisps.

"You try," she smiled, continuing to eat.

The girl took one nervously, and put it in her mouth. She moved her mouth awkwardly, trying to chew but unsure of how to. When she'd finished, she swallowed and thought for a bit.

"Good?" Sam asked.

The girl took another crisp, and ate it a bit less nervously than before. But as soon as she swallowed, she began to retch, and Sam reached for a cardboard bowl, holding it under the girl's chin.

"It's okay, it's okay…" she soothed, smoothing the girl's hair.

Once the girl had finished retching, she leant back against her bed and groaned.

"What was that?"

"You were sick- it might have been an allergic reaction, but I doubt it. Scarlet, get Mr Jordan, and tell him to update the police."

The young nurse ran from the room, and Sam turned to face Dylan and another nurse, who were still in the room-

"Can you two go?"

They left the room silently, and Sam turned to face the girl.

"We'll find out a way to stop that, but for now I'm going to put you back on a drip, okay?"

"Okay…" replied the girl nervously.

"Meanwhile, I know where you came from before He took you. He adopted you- do you know what that means?"

The girl nodded.

"You don't actually _have _a name," Sam explained.

"Oh… but I don't want to be different."

"Well… you could choose your own?" suggested Sam.

"I… I don't know many…" the girl sighed.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam smiled, and ran from the room, looking for Tess.

"Tess?" She called, seeing the nurse at the front desk, talking to Noel.

"Yes, Dr Nichols?"

"I was wondering… is there any way to borrow a book of baby names from the maternity ward?"

"I suppose so… why?" asked Tess.

"The girl who was brought in yesterday- she doesn't have a name," Sam explained.

"Oh… well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Tess," Sam smiled, and headed back to the girl's room.

A few minutes later, and Big Mac brought in a baby blue and pastel pink book. Sam took it gratefully, and chased him from the room quietly. Then she handed the book to the girl.

"Read the pink ones- you can read, right?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled, opening the book and flicking through all of the pink pages. Sam sat up on the bed next to her, and the girl leant her head on Sam's shoulder as they read together. Every now and then, one would lift a finger and point, reading the name they'd spotted allowed and giving their opinion.

Just outside the door, Tess and Charlie were watching.

"What do you reckon?" Charlie asked.

"About what?"

"Sam- I never had her down as… you know…"

"The motherly type?" Tess suggested, "No, neither did I- but it suits her perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Mm," Charlie murmured.

"What is it?"

"Well, it suits her alright- but it's the girl I'm thinking about. She's becoming reliant and dependant on Sam- she's the only one that girl will trust."

"So?" Tess frowned.

"So… what happens when she gets better, and the hospital needs a bed? She'll go into care- unless…"

"Unless… Sam saves her," Tess finished the sentence, grimacing.

"Do you think she will?"

"I hope so…"

Back in the room they were watching, a friendly debate was raging.

"I still like May," Sam grinned, and the girl swatted her with the book.

"It sounds… silly."

"Well, what one do you like most?"

"Jezebel," the girl suggested.

"I like Jezebel," Sam smiled, "It suits you, somehow!"

"It does?" the girl smiled, "I like it… really like it… _Jezebel…_ Je-Ze-Bel, Jezebel…"

Sam grinned at her, and ruffled her hair.

"Right then, Jezebel it is."


	9. Comfort, Love and a Dilemma

**Survival of the Fittest**

Scarlet returned, but stopped when she saw Tess and Charlie.

"What you doing?" she whispered, seeing the pair.

Tess and Charlie jumped.

"Nothing," Tess whispered.

"Oh no? Come on, Tess- tell me!"

"Tess and I were wondering if… if Sam would ever let that girl go back into care," Charlie explained.

"Back?" questioned Scarlet.

"Yes- that's where the madman originally got her from, and when she's better, that's where she'll go."

Scarlet looked in through the window, as Sam and the girl played around, Sam reading from the book, and the girl laughing.

"I don't think Sam'll let her, do you?" she smiled, entering the room.

"Dr Nichols- I've told Mr Jordan, and he says that he'll call the superintendent as soon as he can. He also says that he wants you to spend the rest of the time that she's here with her, as much as possible. So I've brought you these," Scarlet smiled, lowering a box of toys and books onto the floor.

"_She _has a name," Sam grinned, nudging the girl beside her.

"I chose one, out of the book- Jezebel."

"That's a great name," Scarlet laughed, leaving Sam and Jezebel alone, "I'll tell everyone to call you that from now on!"

"Thanks," Sam called after Scarlet had shut the door. Then the pair's attention turned to the box.

"I'm too old to play with toys…"

"How old are you then?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know- He reckoned I was fourteen, maybe fifteen, but I'm not sure…"

"Well, if you don't know, then how do you know you're too old- have you ever played with toys before?"

"No…" the girl sighed, ruefully, "I read about them, in books, but I never had any… I was too busy training… and learning… and being cut up…"

Her shoulders slumped and her face fell, as she smoothed the healing scar on her stomach.

"Hey…" Sam soothed, pulling the girl's hands away gently, "It's okay…"

She guided the girl to the box, and looked inside.

Soon, they were sat on the bed, playing catch with a ball. Sam was intrigued by the girl's amazing abilities. She could catch the ball one handed, with either hand, and even with her eyes shut. She could target anything, anywhere, and hit it in one go- yet again, even with her eyes shut. Just then, Nick entered the room.

"Mr Jordan, watch this," Sam smiled, turning to the girl, "Hit… the handle on the cupboard next to Mr Jordan."

The girl shut her eyes, and threw the ball, smacking it into the handle, and then catching it when it bounced back.

"Well, that certainly is impressive," Nick grimaced, "However, it's not exactly appropriate in a hospital, is it Dr Nichols?"

Sam laughed, and nodded slightly.

"Right, anyway- Superintendent Rippon just got back to me. She says that Jezebel's attacker has explained her reaction. She's never been fed real food before, so her body's rejecting it naturally. She can eat, but she'll need to be weaned onto food like you would a baby. But Yvonne has found out exactly how Jezebel's been changed."

"Well?"

"Well, she gave me this," Nick produced a sheet of paper, "It's a list of the alterations he's made."

Sam took it.

"Right, let's have a look."

Sam asked Nick to stand back a little, so as not to frighten Jezebel. She then read the list.

"Right- the chip in the ear, we've dealt with. Ribs strengthened with metal- seriously?" Sam lifted the girl's t-shirt slightly, and ran her fingers over the pale scars. "Yep, they're there. What else? Appendix removed, yeah, that's there. And… womb and ovaries altered to increase…"

"To what?" Jezebel whispered.

"To increase the amount of children you can have at once," Sam explained, handing the paper back to Nick.

"Oh…" the young girl whispered, looking down at her latest scar, "are there more?"

"Yes, but they're not very detailed. However, you're apparently reliant on a series of medication- luckily all of which we can supply to you for the foreseeable future… providing you live with someone with the ability to administer it."

Sam listened to Nick's words with a sinking feeling. She'd feel guilty when the girl went into care, but she'd get over it. Nick looked at her for a minute, and then sighed.

"Over to you, Dr Nichols."

He left the room, and headed to the staffroom.

Tess, Charlie, Scarlet and Zoe were all waiting for him.

"What d'you reckon?" Zoe asked.

"She's getting it, she's just not…"

"She's not decided to adopt her?" Tess suggested.

"Yes. And I know you all think there's something there, but if you're going to convince Sam, then you'll need to know three things. One, I'm not getting involved; two, try asking Dr Keogh, and three, Sam can use a gun, don't piss her off." He smiled, slipping from the room.

"He's right…" Charlie sighed.

"I know, maybe a bullet proof vest will help?" Tess smirked.

"I think Charlie means about asking Dylan," Zoe sighed, looking out the door and seeing him there.

"Scarlet, go and get him, would you?"

"Why me?!"


	10. They'll never take you

**Survival of the Fittest**

Dylan stood amoungst the group.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to persuade _Sam _to adopt a patient."

"We think that they've become attached, and that it would be in both of their best interests if…"

Dylan interrupted Tess.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. And you want me to help?" Dylan snorted.

"Come ON, Dylan- please?" Zoe whined.

"Will you ever shut up if I don't?"

"Nope," Zoe grinned.

"Ugh, fine… but she'll get violent, and for every bruise, cut, broken bone and stab wound, I get an extra hours holiday."

"Dylan, you know I can't…"

"Then deal with her highness on your own…"

"Dylan, come on… I'll… I'll… I'll make sure you don't have to work in cubicles for the rest of the month," Tess offered.

"Make it two months, and you've got a deal."

"Fine, two months- but don't tell Nick or he'll kill me…" sighed Tess.

"And me…" Zoe grimaced.

"Well, when you meddle in people's private lives, that's a price you have to pay- now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and make a complete tit out of myself." Dylan said, leaving the room.

When he arrived at Jezebel's room, he paused to look in the door. As much as he hated to admit it, the others were right. It was clear that Sam and Jezebel were attached to each other. He watched for a while, as the young girl and Sam sat side by side on the bed, Jezebel under the covers and Sam on top. Sam was holding a book, and reading it aloud to Jezebel- who had rested her head on Sam's shoulder once more, to read along with her. Both of them were laughing. Dylan opened the door and looked inside.

"Dr Nichols," he began, "Mr Jordan would like you, and your patient, to know that he's contacted social services, and they're coming to visit Jezebel tomorrow. They'll take her as soon as you discharge her."

Dylan shut the door, and left Sam alone with Jezebel, and her thoughts.

"I don't want to go into care!"

"It… it may be the best thing for you," Sam sighed, "You can't stay in hospital forever, and you can't go back to that madman."

"But I don't want to go into care…" the girl began to sob, and Sam gave her a hug.

Sam began to cry silently to herself, and Dylan watched all that unfolded from the window. He knew then that he'd convinced her.

"Right, you lot- Sam is currently sat in Jezebel's room, clinging to her and crying. Happy now?"

"Oh…" Scarlet whispered.

"What, did you think that convincing Sam to adopt an innocent, scared young girl was going to be all smiles?" Dylan grumbled, "Because there is a period of time between now and the decision, in which Sam has to sum up different possibilities in order to make a life changing decision. She's going to be scared, lost and angry. She's going to need friends… preferably friends in bulletproof vests…"

"We can support Sam through making a decision, and guide her to make the right one, but that's it… if this begins to interrupt ANYONE in their work, I'm forcing Sam to take a holiday, and she won't thank you for that." Tess smiled.

"Well… I've got… work to do…" Scarlet stammered, hurrying from the room.

"Yeah, me too…" the others made their excuses and left.

Charlie laughed, "The idea of a pissed of Dr Nichols really is frightening, isn't it?"

"Charlie, is that an interruption to your work I sense? Regarding Sam? Well, I'd better…"

"I'm going! I'm going!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Sam had left Jezebel's room, and had found Zoe.

"What's up?" Zoe asked her.

"Like you don't know…" Sam smirked.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I know someone put Dylan up to saying that. I know you and Tess are the only ones with any power over him- in his eyes. I know that you all gathered in the staffroom… Big Mac told me."

"Great." Zoe grimaced.

"It's fine… you're right… I mean, I know how it should go from here…"

"But?"

"But it'll change everything, so completely and entirely. I want to… but I don't want to regret the decision later on."

"Okay, answer me three questions: Can you stand the thought of her going back into care?" Zoe asked.

"I can't… no…" Sam answered.

"Okay… DO you think social services would LET you take her?"

"Well, I think so… they let Linda take Britney and Joe, so…"

"Do you?"

"Is that the third question?" Sam laughed, "Yeah, yes I do."

"No it wasn't- this is: Do you think that, on the day they come to take her, you'll let her go."

"Never."

"Has that cleared it up?" Zoe smiled, and Sam nodded, wiping her tears.

"Right then," Zoe handed Sam a phone, "Call them."


	11. I don't DO mumsy

**Survival of the fittest**

**Really sorry! Didn't realise the paragraphs didn't show in my story, will change that from now on (:**

Sam took the phone and the scrap of paper Zoe was offering. It was a number. Sam dialled the number and bit her lip. This is what Zoe heard.

"Hello, my name's Dr Sam Nichols, from Holby ED. I understand you're dealing with a patient of mine… yes, that's the one- I'd like to…" Sam hesitated, and Zoe made a 'come ON!' gesture with her hands, mouthing the words.

"I'd like to…" Sam gave up, and rested her head in her hands.

Zoe sighed at her, and took the phone.

"Hi, my name's Dr Hanna, I'm a colleague and friend of Dr Nichols. What she's trying to say is that she'd like to adopt Jezebel… mm-hmm… right… thanks, I'll tell her. Yeah, I'll call you back."

Zoe hung up.

"She says that's great news. She'll be here in the morning, to discuss you and Jezebel- mainly your suitability as an adoptive parent- oh, and she said not to mention anything to Jezebel, so you don't upset her if something changes."

"It won't."

"But still, don't- oh, and Sam? Try and be nice to this woman- do as she says, compliment her, smile… oh yeah- smile…"

"Don't even think of giving me a definition, or a demonstration… or I will make sure you never smile again…" Sam interrupted.

"How?" Zoe asked.

"You can't smile without teeth, dimwit." Sam smirked.

Zoe laughed and turned to walk away, calling back to Sam:

"Try to be nicer to the social worker than you were to me!"

* * *

That evening, Zoe, Tess and Linda insisted on going back to Sam's house with her, in order to help her 'plan' for the next day.

Sam saw Zoe take out a cigarette on the way home.

"Er, no- Smoking, Zoe, is not an attractive quality in adoptive parents. I do not want to stink of cigarettes tomorrow."

Zoe glared at her, but let it fall to the floor and ground it under her heel.

They arrived at Sam's house, and she let them in warily. Zoe had been there before, and was used to it. Linda had seen it briefly, but was still a little shocked at the clean, tidy, minimalist décor. Tess, however, felt a bit lost. Zoe sensed this and pushed her up the stairs to Sam's room, sat her in a chair and opened the wardrobe before anyone could stop her. By the time Linda and Sam had entered the room, it was carnage.

"Zoe!" Sam exclaimed, flopping dramatically onto the bed.

"What? Sam, your wardrobe is like… like… I don't know what it's like, actually. Other than entirely boring."

"Charming," Sam frowned.

"I mean, come ON Sam- blazers are fine, but grey, cream and beige? In fact, apart from black and white, that's about it! You need to look… I don't know… mumsy," Zoe grimaced.

"Mumsy… I don't _do _mumsy."

"Clearly…" Tess smiled.

Linda stepped towards the wardrobe, then looked back at Sam. She frowned for a bit, until Sam pulled an irritable face at her.

"What?!" Sam growled.

"I think you _could_ look okay…" began Linda.

"Oh, I'm flattered, really…"

"What, Zoe's right. Beige, beige and more ruddy beige… but there has to be something in here…"

Linda rummaged through the wardrobe, and produced a pretty, pink and red scarf. Sam frowned at it, then at Linda.

"What? It'll look nice! Here, Tess- could you hold this? Anyway, what else…" Linda burst out laughing, struggling to pull something from the wardrobe.

Sam realised what it was, and pounced on her.

"No!"

"What is it?" Zoe laughed, pushing past Sam to help Linda. Even Tess craned her neck round to see what was going on.

Finally, Linda and Zoe managed to pull a short, pink and black dress, complete with a feather boa. Tess looked at it, raised her eyebrows and looked away, but Linda and Zoe wouldn't stop laughing.

"What the HELL is that?" Zoe laughed.

Sam had collapsed onto the bed in shame, burying her face in the pillow.

"Hen party dress…"

"Who's hen party?" Linda asked.

"Mine."

"Ooh! Did Dylan see you in this?"

Sam groaned and nodded, still not looking up from the bed.

Linda and Zoe finally let it go, and put it back in the wardrobe.

Eventually, Sam managed to chase the three of them from her house, burn the long-forgotten hen party dress and tidy the house. She was dreading the next day, really dreading it. And Zoe and Linda's… erm… discovery hadn't helped with it.

* * *

The next day, Sam met the social worker nervously. Nick had let her borrow his office, and they sat down to chat.

"So, Sam- can I call you that?"

"Of course!" Sam tried to sound cheerful and carefree- to things she often wasn't.

"Well then, Sam- my name's Katrina, I'm the social worker in charge of managing Jezebel's case. Now, as you know, getting her a suitable adoptive parent is of top priority. And, as you have the medical knowledge and Jezebel's trust, you may be the perfect person to provide a home for her. So today, I'd like to talk to you and Jezebel, separately then together…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jezebel doesn't cope very well with strangers. Is it okay if I introduce you to her?"

"Of course- then we'll need to look around your home, and then I'll finally leave you in peace, talk to as many contacts as possible so Jezebel can hopefully go home with you as soon as she leaves the hospital… when will that be, by the way?" the social worker inquired.

"Jezebel needs a few more tests, and to be weaned off of her current diet- she has to be fed through a drip- and onto solid food. We also need to carry out more tests for the police to have case against her… attacker," Sam explained.

"Right… off we go."


	12. Investigation

**Survival of the Fittest**

"Right, Dr Nichols- there's only the issue of Jezebel's… original purpose. A colleague of mine will assess her later… we'll get you to introduce her, so as not to scare Jezebel, and if she agrees that Jezebel has forgotten or disregarded the fact she was meant to be a murder weapon, then she'll almost certainly be placed in your care."

"Thank you," Sam smiled.

"Right, now for the paper work- we already have details of your income and employment, we know you have no criminal record, and we have reports of your character from various people in your life. So far, it's looking good! But, you do work a lot- we need to know about childcare arrangements," The social worker explained.

"Um, well- I know of a good child minder in the area, and if social services advises it, Jezebel will attend a school. I've also spoken to my employer, Nick Jordan, and he's agreed to get someone else to take my night shifts, for a few months anyway. After that, Jezebel will most likely stay with friends."

"Friends?"

"Mostly colleagues from the ED. Dr Hanna has offered to take her for a few nights, as well as Dr Kent. Dr Kent is a paediatric doctor, so he has experience with children, and Jezebel trusts Dr Hanna."

"That's good," the social worker smiled.

Then her phone bleeped.

"My colleague's arrived."

* * *

Sam walked into Jezebel's room, the two women behind her.

"Hey, Jezebel," Sam smiled, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Sam!" Jezebel smiled, sitting up. Then she noticed the women and shrank away.

"Who are they?"

"They're social workers, they're going to…"

"I don't want to go into care."

"That's why we're here!" One of the social workers stepped forward, "We're here to see if you can stay with Sam."

"Really?" Jezebel's eyes were wide. Then she hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you!"

"It's okay!" Sam laughed, "I'd love you to come and live with me! But these women need to ask you some questions alone, okay?"

Jezebel nodded, and Sam left the room with the social worker she'd been talking to behind her.

* * *

"Anyway, Sam- is there any chance another colleague and I could inspect your home, while we wait?"

"Sure, but can I tell a colleague of my own first?" Sam asked.

The social worker nodded.

"Tess? I've got to go- call me if Jez gets upset, yeah?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Tess smiled, and when the social's worker's back was turned, the nurse mouthed, "good luck!"

Sam arrived at her house, the social worker and her colleague behind her, and unlocked the door. She began her tour of the ground floor, then headed upstairs. She opened the door to one of the guest rooms- the biggest.

"This will be Jezebel's room, if she can come home with me."

"Ah, right…"

"I'll redecorate it!" Sam smiled, and the social workers' face relaxed.

"Ah. That's it then?"

"That's it! Oh, except the garden!"

Sam led the social worker and her colleague through the house, and showed them the spacious garden. She realised how bare it was.

"If I'm allowed to bring Jezebel home, I was thinking of ordering a trampoline, to go there, and a swing, to go there."

The social worker smiled, and travelled back to the ED with Sam.

* * *

Her colleague was sat in the waiting room, smiling. She stood when she saw them, and started to discuss how it had gone.

"I don't think Jezebel presents any threat to Dr Nichols, she dotes on her."

"yes, well, I can see that Dr Nichols dotes on Jezebel, her home and life style is perfect, we never really had any doubts… so…" the other social worker smiled.

Sam looked at them both, and they looked back. Then the realization of what they were trying to say sank in. Sam squealed, much to the bemusement of all those watching.

"Really? Thank you- thank you so much!" She smiled, "Can I tell her?"

"Of course, but we'd like to be there."

Just then, Zoe walked by. Sam caught hold of her.

"Zoe! They've said yes!"

"Oh, Sam- that's great news!" Zoe exclaimed, hugging her colleague.

Eventually, when everyone in the ED had congratulated Sam, she could go and tell Jezebel.

* * *

She opened the door, and looked at Jezebel. She'd sat up in bed, staring at the door and waiting.

"They've said yes!" Sam laughed, hurrying to the bed to embrace her new daughter.

"Thank you," squealed Jezebel.

Sam pulled away from her, pulling a serious face.

"Right then, missy- you'll be out of here soon… and you've not been outside before, have you?"

"No, apart from when I was going to the ambulance. He told me the outside was full of war, but my books in his library said about birds, and sky, and sea… so I'm not sure."

"Well, the books were right. I got you these," Sam handed over some books, "They've got pictures of the outside in them. But I've got to go now, to make arrangements," Sam smiled, heading to the door.

* * *

When she left the room, Sam saw Linda and had an idea.

"Linda- how's it going with Britney?"

"Not much better. She's not drinkin' or smokin' anymore, but she's in a really foul mood."

"Well, how about a project to take her mind off it? Jezebel's moving in with me, and I need some help to redecorate one of the spare rooms. Britney and Jez are the same age, so she'd probably be better at it that me," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that might work- I'll go get her. You wanna come?" Linda asked.

"Sure!"

"Brit, Dr Nichols has somethin' that might snap you out of tha' foul mood your in."

"No," Britney moaned, "Not 'er, no way! She'll make me go for another run again- it was killer! Please?"

"Calm down!" Sam smiled, "I'm not going to make you go on a 10km run again. God help me if I ever do! I think you'll like this."

"Oh yeah?" Britney challenged.

"Yeah. Dr Nichols is adopting a patient," Linda began.

"God help the poor sod," smirked Britney.

"Hey, that is ENOUGH."

"Listen," Sam sighed, "I was just going to ask whether you wanted a project to take your mind off it! Jezebel- the girl I'm adopting- is moving in with me next week, and I need someone to redecorate the bigger spare room. You come round to mine every day this weekend, come out shopping, choose some new stuff… and if, at the end of it, I like the work… I'll buy you a TV for your room."

Britney sat upright.

"You serious? I tell you how to decorate a room real nice and I get a TV?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So?" Linda grinned.

"I'll do it."

"Come on then," Linda smiled, and she, Joe, Britney and Sam left the room. Sam walked behind them, and was delighted to see Britney smile up at her aunt, and then give her an unexpected hug.


	13. Questions

**Survival of the Fittest**

Sam led the group to the spare room she'd need to convert, and Britney walked around it, taking it in.

"This girl- she won't want it to be like where you got her from, so what was it like?"

"I can't really tell you- she's one of my patients… doctor-patient confidentiality. Let's just say nothing enclosed or… surgical. And she had her childhood pretty much stolen- so nothing too grown up."

Britney looked around it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about enclosed, it's flippin' massive! But surgical? So no white, then?" Britney smirked, because most of the room was white.

"I like it, okay?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, well you're weird. It would be good to know what this girl liked, other than childish stuff…"

"She hasn't really had a chance to find out yet." Sam explained.

"Great. Well, the bed's got to go! It's just… borin'. You need somethin' more adventurous. And some sort of decoration, and toys. Things to look at, to explore…"

"Look at you getting all artistic," Linda smiled. Britney shoved her gently, smiling back.

"Right," Sam grinned at them, "Free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to go shopping."

Sam, Linda, Britney and Joe met the next day. They got a taxi into town, and split up. Linda took Joe to look round a zoo nearby, and Britney dragged Sam around all the different stores. She dragged her inside a giant bed superstore, and pointed out different things. Britney started chatting to a supervisor, while Sam looked at something a few metres away. Then Britney came bounding over.

"He suggested we looked upstairs, they have a whole FLOOR of child and teenage beds."

"Wow, that's a lot of beds," Sam smirked.

"It is a bed STORE."

"And someone's about to get thrown out of the bed STORE's top floor window," Sam smiled sweetly, and Britney laughed at her.

The two ventured upstairs, and were overwhelmed by what they saw.

"Wow… we're never going to look through all of them."

"We just need a system!" Sam smiled, "What is it we need?"

"Uh… a bed?" Britney smirked.

"Yeah, but what type of bed are we looking for?"

"Somethin' playful, cool… somethin' that no one's gonna tease her for."

"DO the two go together?" Sam grinned.

"I dunno, let's look."

Meanwhile, at the ED, Zoe was looking after Jezebel. The girl watched her in silence as she moved around the room, checking charts and taking blood.

"Sharp scratch," Zoe murmured, and Jezebel raised her eyebrows.

"No there won't be."

Zoe frowned a bit, then took the blood. Jezebel was right; she didn't seem to feel it. When it was finished, Zoe put down the blood then turned back to talk to Jezebel.

"You're not here much longer, are you?"

"Lucky you," Jezebel grinned, and Zoe had no choice but to smile back.

Then Jezebel looked annoyed, and Zoe sat on the end of the bed.

"What's up?"

"It's so BORING when Sam's not here. There's nothing to do, and there's no one in here normally." The young girl sighed.

"Why don't you watch TV?"

"Who?"

"You don't know what a TV is?" Zoe frowned.

"Erm… actually, yeah, I think I do. They're like… screens… with pictures… that move. I think I read about one…"

"Why not watch it then?"

"Mmm… it sounds boring. They're not like real people, ones you can talk to. I've not met many of them, in case you haven't guessed."

Before Zoe could say anything else, she heard a commotion outside.

The doctor sighed and left the room, a curious Jezebel trailing after her. Tess's office had been re-painted a few days ago, and the door was stuck. Tess gave it a shove, so Zoe tried to budge it. Nothing. She sighed, and then Dylan walked over. He used all his strength, and thumped the door. It still wouldn't move. Tess hit her head with the palm of her hand in distress. Jezebel watched them all, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"The door's stuck," Tess sighed, "And Charlie's still in the office!"

Jezebel giggled, and the crowd glared at her. The young girl bit her lip. Then Big Mac arrived. He shoved the door gently, then harder, then as hard as he could. Finally, he gave up.

"We'll 'ave to knock this door down, I'm afraid."

Jezebel pushed her way through the crowd, and looked at the door. She continued to stare at it for a bit, then lifted a hand, and pushed it with seemingly little force. It swung open with a creak, and the whole group looked puzzled. Jezebel looked at them each in turn.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" Zoe smiled, looking concerned. "It's just a bit of a shock, that's all."

"But… that door, it was nothing. I mean, it didn't feel stuck at all, I don't know how strong I actually am!"

"Well, you broke Sam's ribs-"

"By accident!" Jezebel protested.

"Yes, we know. But you'd need to be pretty strong for a small gesture like that to make such a big… I'm just wondering quite how strong you are…"


	14. The Shooting

**Survival of the Fittest**

Jezebel bit her lip for a moment, thinking. She looked at Zoe for the duration of her lip biting, then opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not sure what I can do… I don't even know if I can be hurt or not. I just know that after one operation, everything he did stopped hurting. He knows for definite anything and everything about me. I don't think he'll ever tell the police though."

"Okay… well, none of us could open that door, and you could. So you must be strong. Tell you what, I'll call Superintendent Rippon, see what she knows- ok?"

Jezebel nodded, and looked around the crowd, who were also nodding. Just then, something caught her attention. She turned, backing up instinctively. Her eyes glued to the big, glass doors at the front of the ED, then she turned back to the crowd for a second. Assessing them, her eyes cold and blank. Then, wordlessly, she stood in front of Tess and Zoe, shielding them from the door. The two looked at each other, confused and worried. No one could see what Jezebel had. Until the door opened.

* * *

In strode a group of boys, all in their late teens, in dark hoodies. Noel looked up from the desk nervously.

"Hello- can I help you?"

"Yeah mate. Yeah you can. See, I'm a patient guy. But some of your staff been messin' with my crew. And they're gonna pay. Or things gonna get nasty- got it?"

"Who are you looking for?" Noel asked, scared.

"I don't know names, do I? But they hurt my girl. So I'm gonna hurt them. Which ones was it babes?" He asked, turning to a girl behind her.

Zoe took in the girl's face, and looked down.

"Crap," she whispered.

"Zoe?" Tess murmured, "What happened?"

"She was beating up this other girl outside a club. I was with Sam, and she pulled them apart and I tried to help the girl she'd been hitting. She left here yesterday."

Jezebel looked at Zoe for a bit.

"They want to kill you, and Sam."

"I know," Zoe sighed, scared.

Jezebel's head snapped up, and she faced the group.

"Hide her," Jezebel hissed, before moving towards the gang.

* * *

Her body became smaller, and she looked about twelve. She took a teddy from the front desk and held it in one hand, making her look even younger. Then she began to suck her thumb. The staff watched in fear and amazement, telling her to stop, and to come back.

"Who are you?" lisped Jezebel.

"None of your business, little girlie. Now get outta my way." Replied the leader.

"No."

"Move it, or you'll get hurt." He ordered.

His girlfriend grabbed his wrist, "She's a little kid- leave her! Just leave it, man. We don't need to do this!"

"But they hurt you babe, so we're gonna," He smirked, turning back to Jezebel. "Move it, brat."

Jezebel stayed still, and he reach out to shove her.

Crack. Jezebel twisted his arm up behind his back effortlessly, tearing a gun that no one had noticed from his pocket and pressing it to his head. Simultaneously, three of the four other gang members reached into their pockets, producing three knives and another gun. Jezebel threw the one she had hold of to the floor forcefully, causing an almighty crack sound.

By then, Nick, Dylan, Lloyd and Big Mac had come over to help.

* * *

"Right, I'm going to ask you all to leave- or I'll call the police," Nick said.

"Shut it, or I'll cut ya!" one threatened. Jezebel grabbed him, pulled the knife from his hand by grabbing the blade, barley noticing when it cut into her hand, and throwing it to Dylan, who caught it and put it behind him. Jezebel shoved the guy she'd grabbed towards Dylan, and he held him still. By then, Noel had called the police.

"Mr Jordan- police are on the way," he hissed.

"Right, thanks Noel. I'm going to ask you all once more to leave," he ordered, but no one listened.

Lloyd stepped forwards, "You heard. Now go."

The gang who remained standing: two of the unspeaking hoodies, the leader (who'd dragged himself up) and the girl, glared at him.

"Shut it," ordered the leader, and then Jezebel had an idea.

* * *

She'd remembered something that she'd forgotten before, and charged towards the leader. As she'd expected, he grabbed the gang member with the gun pointed it at her. She didn't stop. Suddenly, the floor shook with the sound of two gun shots. It all started then.

The police rushed in, fully armed and shouting. All the staff present ran towards Jezebel, Zoe and Tess emerging from her office, where they'd hid, to help. The first to reach her was Dylan, who caught her and lowered her to the floor gently, looking at the wound. There wasn't as much blood as he'd expected, and then- to his horror- he saw that Jezebel's eyes were open. But… she was breathing. She was awake, alive, with a gunshot wound to the chest. What's more, there was no more blood than you'd expect for a bad cut. He lifted the girl's top to reveal the cut, and by then Nick, Zoe, Lloyd and Tess were also there.

"Thought that would work," Jezebel smiled.

"That was stupid," Nick frowned, "You could have died. In fact, with a shot like that, you should have! So why didn't you?"

"Because I'm a one-girl enemy destroying device- He was sure that people would try and shoot me. Don't know what he did, but it's a flesh would. That's it. Oh, and there's still a bullet in there somewhere."

"Right, can someone phone Sam?" Nick sighed, "And get a board- we need to move her."

"No big deal," Jezebel smiled, standing up.

"Okay- that's new." Nick sighed, looking mildly shocked.

"The cut won't stop me from going home with Sam, will it?"

"If it's just a cut, then no. But we'll need to take a look," Nick sighed, "Zoe, take over. I've got to speak to Yvonne. And _you,"_ he looked at Jezebel, "Don't go jumping into a vat of nuclear waste or something, just to prove a point."

"If I hadn't been shot, then they'd have shot Zoe, or Sam- if they saw her. Then someone _would_ have died. And besides, he only had two bullets!After he shot me, he ran out, so I wouldn't worry about that." Jezebel grinned.

"Yeah, but the thing is, how did you know it wouldn't kill you?"

"He- that man, the one who wanted me to kill Sam."

"Right," Zoe grimaced, helping the girl into a cubicle bed, "Let's see how right you were, shall we?"


	15. New Clothes and a Plan

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Heyy! Thanks to everyone for their reviews, they make me smile. All the support I've got for the four FanFictions I've written is amazing- you really are lovely people! All my FanFics so far are for Casualty though… oh well, does it matter? I have one more idea after this, then I'll just have to hope for another one! (:**

**-RetardedFish xxx**

Zoe checked the wound, and Jezebel was right. Just a bullet and a small wound- that she insisted she couldn't even feel- there was so little work to do.

"Wow," Zoe smiled, "I've never seen anything like this- ever."

"Probably not…"

"Well, you're lucky you knew about it."

"That's the thing, I didn't think I liked it- being like this- until today. But, that was when I was with him, and all I could see was the next operation, turning me into even more of a mutant each time…" Jezebel spat the word mutant out like it was disgusting.

"I never want to hear you using that word again." Sam emerged from behind the curtain, and she gave Jezebel a careful hug. "You're NOT a mutant, you're perfect."

"Exactly," Jezebel smirked, " But, as I was saying, all I could see was the next operation, the first person I had to kill, how to kill, bombs and war… I tried to kill myself-drowning myself in a pool, setting fire to myself, stabbing myself with a scalpel. They sound like silly ways to do it, don't they? But I just took whatever opportunities I had. Now, though… now I want to live forever. And if he hadn't changed me, so I survived when that guy shot me, you two would be dead. So… remind me to thank him, yeah?"

"He doesn't deserve a thanks, and never will…" Zoe muttered.

"Zoe's right," Sam grimaced, "but I'm almost glad he did. Or I'd have never got you as my daughter, would I?"

She sat on the bed beside Jezebel, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Then Sam held up the few plastic bags she'd been carrying.

"Now, I was out, and then I thought you'd need something to go home in…"

Sam handed over the bags, and Jezebel reached inside one of them.

"Britney helped me choose them," Sam explained to Zoe, "I had to buy her a new outfit too."

Zoe laughed, then they all watched Jezebel unfold and look at the clothes.

The first thing she opened was a bag containing a pair of shoes. They were white converse trainers, with a blue and pink swirl on the side- pictures of birds and exotic flowers entwined in the delicate pattern. Jezebel smiled at them.

"Wow- they're so pretty! Thank you!"

"It's okay," Sam laughed, "I'm glad you like them."

Jezebel continued to open the bags, until she had seen the complete outfit.

"I don't know what size you are, so I kind of guessed. Try them on?" Sam suggested, as Zoe had bandaged the small wound and Jezebel seemed fine.

Sam took the girl's hand and guided her down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. Jezebel went inside and tried on the clothes. Eventually, she emerged.

"You look great!" Sam smiled, taking in how Jezebel looked.

She was wearing pale pink skinny jeans; a white sleeveless blouse with gold coloured buttons; a gold coloured, owl shaped necklace with real feathers; the converses she'd liked so much earlier and a baby blue hairband. She looked down at herself with a grin.

"I love it! Thanks Sam," she ran forward and gave Sam a hug.

"Hey, it's okay!"

Just then, Tom walked over.

"Hey, you look great!" He smiled, recognising Jezebel from where he'd looked after her on night shifts.

He turned to Sam with and awkward smile, which she returned. Jezebel watched them for a bit.

"Thanks," she grinned, "Sam brought them."

"Well they look great. Well done Sam."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, "Hey, when Jezebel gets discharged, we're going to get a pizza to celebrate- Linda, Britney, Joe, Zoe, Jezebel and I. Oh, and don't tell anyone, but I've arranged for Lenny to come too- for Linda and the kids. Do you want to come?"

"Sure- if that's okay. Jez?"

"That's fine! It'd be great if you came," the young girl smiled.

"Good- it's a date," Tom winked at Sam, and she hit him gently.

Tom walked away grinning, and Jezebel stood next to Sam, walking back to her bed.

"He likes you," she smiled.

"Don't be silly."

"You like him."

"No I don't." Sam frowned.

"Yeah you do," the pair arrived in Jezebel's room, where Zoe was waiting.

"Who likes who?" she asked.

"Sam likes Tom, and he likes her!" Jezebel grinned.

"No I DO NOT!" Sam half-laughed, nudging Jezebel.

"She's right… you do," Zoe agreed.

"Ugh!" Sam growled, "and I thought you liked me!"

"We do!"

"Then don't keep saying that," Sam grinned, "But I've got to go now- will you be okay?"

Jezebel nodded, and Sam left the room.

Zoe sat on the end of the bed, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What would you say to a little bit of…"

"Interfering?" Jezebel grinned, "I've read about cupid, you know. But I don't think shooting them with pink arrows will help much."

"Probably not," Zoe smiled. "I was thinking… more… get them drunk, and together, and alone?"

"Sounds like a plan, but how?"

"They live quite close together. I'll drag them out, get them both drunk, then they might share a taxi back, or walk together?"

"Okay- what can I do?" asked Jezebel.

"_You _can drop hints, make suggestions…"

"Got it. This is going to be great fun!"


	16. The Beauty Outside

**Survival of the Fittest**

Jezebel grinned up at Zoe.

"If you, Sam and Tom are all going to be very drunk, I take it you won't be working. So who'll be…"

"Dylan. So you may want to turn on the TV. The people on there will be more talkative than him."

"Really?" Jezebel smiled, "That's not going to be any good."

"I know, but you can still try and talk to him… and Tess will be here, and I'm sure, if it stays as quiet as it is, she might come in and talk to you," Zoe smiled, "I'll ask her. And besides, you can sleep!"

"Er, no. Not really- I don't need to sleep. Ever."

"Ah," Zoe smiled, "How come you didn't mention it before?"

"I didn't want to annoy anyone…."

"You wouldn't have. But you do need to tell me and Sam everything from now on, okay?"

"Okay," Jezebel sighed. Her face was thoughtful for a moment, then she asked:

"Is there any way of changing it back? What he did to me…"

"The police are trying to find out more about that, but even then, they'll only change certain things."

"Oh…" Jezebel whispered. "Never mind. You'd better go- good luck with Sam and Tom!"

Zoe got up and left, turning back when she reached the doorway.

"Good luck with Dylan!"

* * *

Jezebel smirked and rested her head back against the pillows. She was glad of the conversations she could have with those she met, and she didn't think she'd ever get tired of them. But after Zoe's description of Dylan's attitude, she wasn't looking forward to it. She began to think of all of the faces at the hospital that didn't have names. Her mind flickered back to the man who had caught her after she'd been stabbed, she didn't know his name. There was that other man, Mr Jordan- she didn't know his first name… but then again, he seemed talkative. Even if he spoke in an uptight, condescending sort of way. She occupied herself thinking about the people she'd met. First, she'd met the two paramedics, Dixie and Jeff… they were funny, and had visited her once or twice in their breaks. Then Zoe, who was nice enough, and sometimes fun… and sometimes grumpy. Then Sam, who was her best friend and favourite person. After them, Linda had appeared now and again, she was chatty and fun. Lloyd had also appeared now and again, he was boring. Jezebel didn't like him much. On the other hand, Fletch was great fun, and always talked to her. Big Mac chattered on endlessly, whenever he came to move things around, or just fancied a chat. Tess seemed nice, but she was so busy she only had time to smile and mutter a few brief words. She only knew Charlie from when he got stuck in his office, and Mr Jordan, as she had thought about before, was a bit full of himself. So there was only one man she'd met who could be Dylan- the man who helped her in the fight.

* * *

Sure enough, a while later, he walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr Keogh- if Tess asks, I'm not here- ok?"

Jezebel giggled.

"Why?"

"Why? Because a drunken woman is on her way with a broken ankle after getting into a fight, and Mr Jordan can deal with it." He sighed.

"Okay," Jezebel smiled, glad to have someone to talk to, "Why don't you want to help them?"

"Because it's their own stupid fault, and a waste of my precious time."

"What, and hiding in here isn't?"

"Exactly." Dylan ingored the sarcasm in the girl's voice, and busied himself checking charts and tidying up. Jezebel stood up in her new outfit, and walked over to the window. She sat on the windowsill and glared at the blinds. She still couldn't figure out how to open them.

Dylan looked at her, "What are you doing? Because that's a funny way of looking out a window…"

"I can't open the blinds!"

"Oh," he paced to the window and opened the blinds, "There you go, now will you stop bothering me?"

"I can't stop breathing," Jezebel smirked, and Dylan walked away, grumbling to himself as he tidied the already spotless room.

* * *

Jezebel took in the night and gasped. It wasn't the busy ambulances that shocked her, it was the sky. The night was remarkably clear, and the moon was full. It shone with the light it had stolen from the sun, and Jezebel's eyes widened with delight. The stars around it twinkled and flashed, shining brightly and reflecting in Jezebel's eyes. Suddenly, one of them leapt across the blackness and disappeared. The young girl gasped.

"You alright?" Dylan murmured.

"I… I… I just… saw… a shooting star…"

"Wow. How exciting."

"Yes, it was." Jezebel returned his sarcasm, as he returned hers before.

* * *

She turned her attention back to the night's sky, and sat there happily for what felt to her like minutes, but in reality it was at least half an hour, five minutes into which Dylan left the room. At the end of the half hour, Tess peered round the door.

"You still awake?"

"Yeah, turns out I don't sleep…" Jezebel sighed.

"Ah," Tess sighed, "Never mind- what are you looking at?"

"The sky…"

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Tess smiled, sitting beside Jezebel at the windowsill.

"Do you know that some of the stars make patterns?"

"Yeah- but the only stars I know are the ones that tell me north, south, east and west."

Tess began to point each shape out, and told Jezebel each accompanying story. When she'd finished, it was late. She grinned and handed Jezebel a new book- Sam left a few of them with Tess to keep Jezebel busy. The nurse left Jezebel alone, and she opened the new book.

"Jane Eyre," she read the title aloud, "Sounds pretty… I wonder what's happening with Sam and Zoe right now…"


	17. Sam and Tom are Attacked

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Sorry about the slow updates- school's started again, and exams are flipping hard to study for… but they're worth it, especially dance- so glad I chose it (: but anyway, this is a 'drunk' chapter, which you may recognise from My Heart's Already Broken, another of my FanFictions. They got good reviews last time (:**

Zoe had managed to drag Sam and Tom down the local pub, buy them both a drink- a few drinks, actually- and excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She'd but her phone in her bag, positioned so it would film whatever happened when she left. She hoped Jezebel would be impressed.

…..

Tom grinned at Sam.

"Do you reckon…"

"She's set us up?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, yes…" Tom grinned, "Remember the last time we got drunk?"

"Yeah, about that…" Sam watched Tom's face fall with upset and annoyance.

"You are a _great _guy, and I like you…"

"But not in _that _way, right?" he sighed.

"No, wrong- I think… I think it IS in that way. But Jezebel is probably the most important part of my life right now, more than work… and more than… romance…"

"Ah," Tom smiled.

"I don't know how long we'd last, and you can't keep secrets from her. So she'd know, she'd get excited, then…"

"Sam, I would _never _do that to you- never hurt you, never betray you…"

"I know, Tom- you're the nicest, kindest guy I've ever met." She smiled wearily.

"So what's the problem?"

"There isn't one…" Sam and Tom leant forward in near unison, and kissed.

…

Just then, they heard a bleep.

"Zoe's phone?"

"Yeah, but that's not the sound of a text…" Sam realized what the sound was of, "She's filming us."

"Really?" Tom grinned.

"Oh yes," smiled Sam, pulling the phone from Zoe's bag.

"Should we have a little fun?"

"How do you mean?"

"Have you stopped it recording?" Tom asked.

"No, the bleep was it stopping. Why?" she replied.

"What photos are on there?"

"I dunno. Oh, my god… I'm going to kill her!"

"What?" Tom took the phone off her, and ignoring her protests looked at the screen.

"Oh, wow…"

…..

Sam scowled at him as he looked at the photo from her hen do, the one Zoe and Linda had sadly found.

"Problem?" she tried to act confident.

"Not at all," he smirked, showing her the phone.

"I look hideous!"

"No- you look happy… and pissed…"

"Both of which I fully intend to become again!" Sam smiled, taking the phone, deleting the photo and draining her glass.

"Yeah, but Zoe's not going to pay for much more, is she?"

"She will when I challenge her about this!" Sam's chair scraped back as she stood up and went to the ladies- the phone in her hand.

"Be nice!" Tom called after her.

…..

Sam opened the door to the ladies, and was glad to find it empty other than Zoe who was stood at the mirror putting on mascara.

"Hello, Zoe…" she put on a menacing voice, and her colleague whipped round.

"Erm, Sam- hi…" Sam held up the phone, "Oh."

"Oh indeed Zoe. I found the video, and the photo from my hen party on here- poor behaviour for someone as high up in the ED as you…" She smiled.

"Sorry, Sam- it was a laugh!"

"Ha, ha."

"Fine, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zoe held her hands up in surrender.

"So sorry you'd buy us some more drinks?"

"Yes, that sorry!" Zoe grinned, and the two re-entered the bar together.

…..

"You win then!" Zoe grinned at Tom, placing a bottle of wine between the pair.

"I'll leave you two to it!"

"You don't have to do that!" Sam smiled.

"But I am, so shh!"

"Thanks," Tom smiled, and Zoe left them alone.

…..

"She's alright, isn't she?" Tom asked.

"Yeah- why?"

"Not like that, but y'know… she the boss at work, isn't she? Well, one of them… in a way…"

"I know- it's weird, isn't it?" Sam grinned.

"Too right it's weird. So, how are you feeling?"

"Happy, why?"

"So that just leaves pissed then, doesn't it?" Tom smiled, pouring a glass of wine for Sam.

…..

A few minutes later, and Sam was drunk. More so than Tom.

"What do I do now?" he grinned at her.

"Stop me from falling over!" Sam giggled, tripping over her own feet.

"How about I get you home and sober?"

"Aw… I hate being sober! It's no fun!"

"Yes it is, now c'mon!" Tom sighed with a smile, pulling Sam upright and helping her out the bar.

They were only a few minutes from Sam's house when it happened.

When a group of men emerged from nowhere and pulled the two apart- pushing Tom against the wall and Sam against the opposite one.

"Do you want her to get hurt?" One hissed at Tom.

"No, please no."

"Fine, then you'll give us your money."

"I haven't got any, I swear!"

"LIAR! You'd risk your girl on that lie?" another spat in his face.

"Listen, I swear to God I have no money."

"Fine, bring the girl here and hold her still."

…..

By then, Sam's sensed had returned to her and she'd set her drunkenness aside to struggle and mutter.

"Get off me you bastards!" she shouted.

"Show some respect!" the obvious leader slapped her round the face.

With that slap, Sam gasped in pain and fell backwards, and Tom began to struggle under the gang's grip.

"Shut it! Now, we'll try this again. Neither of you have any money?"

"No…" Sam gasped, and Tom agreed.

"Liar. Maybe this'll teach you."

There was a snap as they grabbed Sam's arm hard and jerked it. She screamed aloud.

"The other arm, or the money?" the gang hissed.

…..

The sound of the scream carried to the hospital, and Jezebel's head snapped up from her bed.

"Sam!"


	18. Jezebel's last Day not the end

**Survival of the Fittest**

Jezebel ran through the ED at full speed, brushing past Tess on the way. It took her a while to spot the source.

"Jezebel! Dylan- she's run away!"

"She's what?"

"Run away! She was muttering something about Sam!" Tess sighed, running after her.

Dylan stopped her.

"Tess, if she thinks Sam is in danger, stopping her will get you hurt. Leave it, I'll call the police."

"Okay."

…..

Jezebel tracked the sound to Sam's location, and she soon found her.

"Sam!" she shouted.

"Jez," Sam panted, breathless with pain, "Run!"

"Oh, it's your daughter!" the leader grinned, reaching out to grab Jezebel. She darted backwards, fast.

"Ooh, scared?"

"No, sensible." Jezebel smirked.

"Do you want me to kill your mummy?"

"No. Now you let them go, or you'll get hurt."

"What'll you do, bite my kneecaps?"

"No, snap your neck." She hissed.

"Jez," Sam warned, "Don't kill them! Just run! You can't get hurt- you and Tom mean everything to me, and I'd rather die than see you hurt!"

…..

Jezebel backed off a few paces, and two of the gang grabbed her arms, the other two released Sam and Tom. Sam went to attack them all, but Tom held her back, wrapping his arms around her and muttering into her hair:

"Don't, Sam- Tess and Dylan'll have called the police. They'll trace her, get her here…"

"But not before they've hurt my daughter!"

Sam squirmed under his grasp, trying desperately to escape.

…..

Jezebel took in the scene in front of her. Whatever her own personal torturer had told her better be true. Now, what had the books said? What had HE said?

'_The Leader of the gang is your best target. Kill him, and the rest have no one to follow. They scatter and become easy pickings.'_

_But I can't kill him, so I'll just stop him from running. How?_

'_Breaking the legs stops the victim from running. Just one will do in a hurry. Use a heavy instrument or a hard, well placed kick.'_

_Easy, how about the others?_

_It's an alleyway, there are two ways they can run. If I block one, it'll scare them to Sam and Tom, who can help me a little. Then I pick off the fast ones- throwing them against the alley walls would do well._

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One!_

…..

Jezebel looked at the leader. He was a few metres from her, breaking his leg would be easy… if she didn't have those others keeping hold of her arms.

She pulled her arms in and pushed her elbows into their stomachs.

Sam freed herself from Tom's grasp.

Jezebel kicked the leader's leg, it broke with a snap, and the gun he'd produced slipped from his hand.

Sam grabbed another and pushed him to the ground, kneeling on his back and pulling his arms behind him.

"Stay there!"

Jezebel grinned at her, and threw the third against a wall.

Sam grinned back, and leapt onto the fourth with a growl. He fell to the ground with a crunch.

Jezebel threw the fifth and final one against a wall.

Then the police arrived.

…..

Sam turned to see Tom holding one- who had got up to run, against a wall. Jezebel stood next to her.

"It's a start, I suppose…" Jezebel sighed.

Sam whizzed Jezebel round to face her.

"Jez, you stay at the ED- you know that. Now you may have heard me scream, but you NEVER come running. Not ever. You tell whoever's there to call the police."

"But…"

"No buts. I can't lose you!" Sam wrapped Jezebel in a one armed hug as the police piled the thugs into a van and questioned Tom.

"Sam, your arm- how did you fight?"

"Easy. You were in danger."

"Can I see?" Tom asked, appearing behind them.

Sam held up her arm with a hiss.

"Oh, it's okay, Sam. Let's get you to the ED, hey?" He wrapped her in his arms carefully before placing a hand on her back and leading her to the police car, where the policeman had offered to drive them."

…..

"You two were brave back there!" The policeman smiled.

"Thanks," Sam murmured.

"So- is she your daughter?"

"As of last week- I've adopted her. It's a long story…"

"I know- I was told. I just wanted to know if she was the girl!"

"Oh, well yeah- she is."

"You're not going to split them up, are you?" Tom asked. Jezebel and Sam looked at him in panic, Jezebel clinging to Sam more tightly than before.

"Ow, Jez- that hurts."

"Sorry," Jezebel sighed.

"It's okay- but like I said earlier- YOU shouldn't even have been here."

"But I heard you scream… when they broke your arm."

"I know, but what were you meant to do? What did I say back there?"

"Call the police and stay with Tess at the ED." Jez whispered.

"That's right. If you'd have been hurt…" Sam held Jezebel's head gently, smoothing her hair.

"No, sir- not now I've heard that. When the lady's arm has been sorted they can go home tomorrow. I think the three of you should stay at the ED overnight."

"Sounds like an idea," Sam smiled, "Hey- Jez- Britney finished your room, and tomorrow night we're all going for that pizza, then you can see your room. It'll be a nice little party, if you still want it!"

"Of course I would!" Jezebel smiled, hugging Sam more gently than before.

…..

They arrived at the ED, and Tom fixed Sam's arm nicely. Jezebel sat on the end of the bed, watching as Sam fell asleep. Tom left the room to find a bed somewhere else, and Jezebel sat on the windowsill, watching stars for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow, she'd be outside for the first time ever.

One thing… what was pizza?


	19. The New Room

**Survival of the Fittest**

The next morning, Sam awoke early from the pain. Her mind cast back to the events of the night before.

"Urgh," she groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

…..

Jezebel ran over.

"Sam? Sam! Are you okay?"

I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sam smiled, struggling to sit up.

Jezebel helped her up with ease, and smiled.

"I thought you were hurt!"

"I am!" Sam grinned, "But no worries! Let's go home, get changed, get pizza than unveil your room!"

"Yay!" Jezebel smiled, "But I don't think we need to worry about going home to get changed!"

"Why not?"

"Zoe's here. I told her to go back to your house with your key and get some stuff! I told her to get the spare clothes you said were waiting for me, then some stuff for you."

….

Just then, Zoe arrived.

"Sam! Oh, thank god! Jez told me about last night- I felt so guilty!" She gushed.

"I'm fine. Honest. Well, I will be when I've changed, eaten, found Tom and taken my misbehaving daughter home!"

"Misbehaving? Sam- I wouldn't call saving your life misbehaving. She's also put one of Holby's most notorious gangs inside! With your help, of course."

"Mm, of course. Zoe, take Jez to the loo so she can change and I'll change here?"

"Okay, c'mon Jezzy."

"Jezzy?" Sam smirked.

"Okay, Jezebel then." Zoe laughed, guiding the young girl from the room.

…..

Once the pair were changed, Jezebel, Sam, Zoe and Tom hurried went to find Dixie, Jeff and Linda. They'd arranged to meet at Pizza Express, and the four arrived just in time. Lenny, who they'd told to arrive early, was waiting.

"Good to see you mate," Lenny shook Tom's hand, then turned to Sam.

"Dr Nichols, can't you stay out of trouble for one minute?"

"Apparently not." Sam replied, giving Lenny a friendly, one-armed hug.

"And you must be Jezebel," Lenny smiled, offering his hand, "I'm Lenny, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Jezebel whispered, hiding behind Sam slightly.

Just then, Dixie and Jeff arrived.

…..

"Sorry we're late, but Dixie just tried to kill Louise."

Dixie hit Jeff and nodded in Jezebel's direction.

"Joking."

Jezebel looked nervous, feeling pressured to put on some sort of show. Sam sensed it, and answered questions for her.

"So, how are you, Jezebel?"

"She's good, thanks. That bloke's trial is pending. They've got enough evidence now."

"Good," Dixie nodded.

"Hey!" Linda's voice called from across the street.

"Crap, she's early for the first time in her life." Zoe smirked.

"Hide Lenny!"

"He's already hidden," Jezebel giggled, nodding to the figure crouching behind Zoe and Sam.

"Good… HI LINDA! HI BRIT, HI JOE!"

…..

"So, when can we eat?" Linda asked, smiling.

"After I've given Britney her TV," Sam produced a medium sized box in a paper bag and handed it over, Britney took it with a grin.

"Thanks!"

"And now for your next present…"

Lenny emerged from behind them.

"Hey you lot."

….

Britney and Joe wrapped him in a group hug, then let him go grinning.

"Lenny!" Britney grinned, "I'm sorry about your key..."

"It's fine, what's done is done, and you've done well!"

"Thanks. Linda, come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. How long you here for?" Linda asked.

"Erm, well… I've brought a house nearby. Sam told me to visit, but I couldn't do that to you. I'm staying, Linda. I've found work in the pathology lab at Holby and… I've found a family… you, the kids, everyone."

Linda squealed and wrapped her arms tightly round Lenny's neck.

"I love you, Linda."

"And I love you!"

"Do you?" Lenny asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Because it's a three bedroom house."

Linda gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

The four shared a group hug.

…..

A few drinks- though not for Sam, Tom or Zoe, who had been put off by the events of last night, or the kids. Britney didn't even flinch when she watched the adults drink. Zoe saw this and took her packet of cigarettes from her bag.

"Zoe," Linda whispered.

"No- I'm going to get rid of them, for good."

She walked up to a bin and got rid of them.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But Britney did it, so I can too."

"Exactly! Wow, today's been amazing, what with two new families forming and Zoe giving up cigarettes…" Dixie smiled.

"Yeah, and us getting a pizza!" her husband smiled.

"This has to have been one of the best days ever!" Jezebel smiled.

Sam laughed and ruffled Jezebel's hair.

…..

When they'd finished their meal, Dixie and Jeff hurried to work. Sam, Zoe, Tom, Linda, Britney and Joe all returned to Sam's house for the great unveiling of the room.

Britney was talking excitedly to Jezebel about how it had been to do it, asking about things and laughing. Jezebel seemed at ease, so when Linda caught hold of Sam's arm, she let her go ahead.

"Sam- I just want to thank you. Britney's so much better! And Lenny… oh, thank you!"

Linda wrapped Sam in a hug, and Sam hugged her back.

"It's fine. It's more than fine- I'm… _thrilled _that I could help!"

"Thanks Sam…" Linda smiled. Sam turned to head upstairs. "Sam- what Zoe said, and I know it seemed like a lifetime ago, but… she was wrong. You're not lonely. You've got a family, Sam, and friends."

"She's right," Zoe appeared behind them, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's fine. But I think Jez is getting impatient, and if we don't hurry then she can drag us up the stairs."

They laughed and climbed the staircase, meeting with Britney, Joe and Jezebel at the top of the stairs.

…..

"Ready?" Britney grinned.

She and Sam had wrapped the door in wrapping paper and tied it with a massive ribbon.

"It looks… like a present!" Jezebel laughed.

"Open it then!"

"How?"

"Open the door!" Britney grinned.

Jezebel found the handle and broke through the paper to reach it. She opened the door with a click and looked inside expectantly.

….

The walls were covered in a pale green wallpaper, gold swirls and birds decorating the pale colour. The ceiling was painted a dark, midnight blue, with stars and planets painted onto it. Jezebel could see the patterns that Tess had shown her, and laughed.

"Constellations?"

"Yep," Britney smiled, "I looked 'em up for you."

"I recognise them!" Jezebel grinned happily.

The floor was pale, sanded wood, with a rug designed to look like leaves on the floor. A reddish lamp sat on the floor, artfully disguised with sticks to look like a campfire. Around it sat three logs, polished and varnished to make seats. A fake tree was in the corner of the room, and it's branches made shelves against the wall. A dreamcatcher and a few windchimes hung from the smaller branches of the tree. Thick, cream curtains hung from the window. There was a pale wardrobe in the corner of the room, painted with birds and flowers. A fish tank was against one wall, with pretty, tropical fish swimming around. Jezebel walked over to it.

"They're guppies, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah," Britney replied, "Think so."

"And that one's a pleck. That's an angel fish… wow, they're so pretty!"

Jezebel's attention turned to her bed. It was on the a bunk bed, but instead of having another bed beneath it had a brown sofa, scattered with green and white cushions- each patterned with birds or flowers. The bed covers were green and brown with beautiful little birds all over it.

"Wow- Sam, Britney- I love it," Jezebel gasped, "Thank you!"


	20. After The Party

**Survival of the Fittest**

After Jezebel had thanked everyone she possibly could, Sam ushered them all out the door, personally thanking Britney.

"Brit, listen. I know you think I'm mental, but I think you've done amazingly well. You're welcome any time, Jezebel needs a friend. Especially now social services have advised me to keep her out of school."

"I will, thanks Sam." Britney half-smiled.

"You're welcome," Sam smiled, "See you soon."

…..

Sam shut the door and turned round to face Jezebel.

"Right, miss- what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! What am I meant to do? I've never been anywhere outside His, and the hospital before- other than that pizza place and the alleyway!" Jezebel grimaced.

"Tell you what then. I have the week off, so we'll go look around- go sightseeing! In fact, we'll go camping- I've got a tent somewhere, and believe it or not, I do have a car!" smiled Sam.

"Camping… what, like outdoor fires, and tents, and sleeping bags and stuff? Wow!"

Sam laughed.

"Okay, but not tonight. I know you don't sleep, but I sure do! But it's only half eight, and I'm not tired yet. Anything we could do here that you want to do?"

"I don't know! I am hungry though- that pizza was lunch. Aren't we meant to have dinner." Jezebel smiled.

"Jeesh, you eat a hell of a lot. But okay, what do you want? Oh, yeah. Silly question. Shall I decide?"

Jezebel nodded.

"Why don't we order a Chinese?"

"Uh, I have no idea what it is… but yeah, ok."

…

One Chinese later, and Sam and Jezebel were bored again.

"That was great!" Jezebel grinned. "Chinese food is amazing."

"Mm. But now what?"

"I don't know! What do people normally do?" Jezebel asked.

"Normally, watch TV. But you're not too keen on that, are you?" Sam smiled.

"Not really, but…"

"But?"

"But I'm so bored, anything would do!"

"Hey! I've just remembered, follow me!" Sam grinned.

…..

She led Jezebel out into the spacious garden. There was a tall, twisted tree, with a swing hanging from one branch, a ladder from another and a treehouse at the top. A large trampoline sat in the middle of the lawn, and a large, inflatable swimming pool was further down the garden.

"Wow!" Jezebel laughed, "Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!"

"I take it you're pleased?" Sam laughed.

Jezebel nodded.

"Good, because that's not all!" Sam walked up to the house and flicked a switch. Fairy lights, and stronger, garden lights illuminated the garden. There was a big climbing frame near the end of it, with yet more climbing ropes and ladders. There was a pretty water feature in the corner, with beautiful fish in the pond beneath it. Sam pointed to a large shed at the end.

"When we come back from camping, we'll go to the pet store. You can have any outdoor animal you want- within reason. Maybe we'll even get a cat!"

"Really?" Jezebel grinned, "Wow Sam, Thanks!"

…

A few minutes later, and Sam and Jezebel were stood, holding hands, jumping on the trampoline. Giggling and Squealing, they stumbled around, still not too used to it.

"Jez! Stop jumping so high!"

"I'm not!" Jezebel laughed, breathlessly, "Well, not for me I'm not!"

Sam sighed and ducked under the safety net of the trampoline, before sitting neatly on a garden chair and watching her new daughter. She looked away for a moment to check her watch.9:30. Her daughter never slept, and she felt bad leaving her bored for a while. Her attention turned back to the trampoline, and her daughter.

…..

Jezebel was flying, about four or five metres in the air, right above the safety net. She was turning and spinning, doing front flips and back flips, landing on both feet, one foot, her hands, sat down…

"Wow, Jez!" Sam called, "Calm down, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Says who!"

"Me." Sam replied, and Jezebel stopped, pulling a joke sulky face and looking at Sam.

"Come on you, inside!"

…..

Sam and Jezebel reached Jezebel's room, and Jezebel flopped on the bed.

"Wow, I'm out of breath."

"Well, that's hardly surprising, seeing as you spent nearly an hour flying."

"What do I do now?" Jezebel sighed.

"Well, it's ten o'clock now. I'm tired- so you stay in here, except for the toilet- that's along the hall, turn left. You've got your kindle, and if I'm right…"

Sam flipped a switch and a medium sized TV appeared on the wall opposite Jezebel's bed.

"Now, _this _is no ordinary TV- you can flip between pictures from different recordings of nature, and different places all around the world."

Sam turned it on, and a coral reef appeared on screen. Jezebel gasped.

Sam handed her the remote.

"Make the most of it, because we're NOT going abroad. Dylan made the video. Oh, and Tess gave me this for you, as a 'welcome-to-your-new-home' present!" Sam handed over a box wrapped in pretty tissue paper, and Jezebel opened it.

…..

There was a telescope, and a set of three books, all about the stars. One was about the patterns, another was scientific and the third was how to use the telescope, and all the different planets.

"Tell her thank you?" Jezebel asked.

"Of course."

Sam gave Jezebel a hug, then passed her the remote. Jezebel sat on the bed as Sam left the room.

"Night, Sam."

"Night," Sam smiled back, pulling the door to.

…..

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling, grateful for her new child, before going to her own room and collapsing on the bed, exhausted.


	21. New Friends and a Holiday

**Survival of the Fittest**

…

Sam woke up the following morning and got dressed. She padded along to Jezebel's room and tapped on the door softly. Jezebel opened it, grinning.

"Sam!"

"Hi Jez," Sam smiled, "You've changed? And packed? Wow."

"Er, yeah- is that okay?" Jezebel sounded worried.

Sam laughed quietly, "That's great, Jez. One less job! Now, let's get going hey?"

"Yes, please!"

…..

Sam and Jezebel grabbed their things, stuffed the tent into the back of Sam's car (a MASSIVE 4x4,) and set off on their journey.

"Right," Sam smiled, "I called social services before we left, and they're fine with our little tour of England. So, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on," Sam smiled, "I saw you looking through that book I gave you, with all the different places and all the different things you can do!"

"Um… the Isle of Wight?"

"That island off the south coast of England?"

Jezebel nodded.

"Okay then!" Sam laughed, "why?"

"Because it sounds really cool! There are all these little campsites, and big fields, and amazing beaches! It's all so small and pretty!"

"How do we get there?"

"There are ferries and a hovercraft," Jezebel explained, "But we'd better use one of the car ferries."

"Okay then," Sam smiled, typing in a destination on the sat nav.

…..

After the ferry journey over, on which Sam had sat on a comfy chair, and drunk a coffee, whilst Jezebel had sat on the window seat, excited at the sea around her. All of a sudden, an announcement came from the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. As some of you who travel with us often will know, this doesn't happen often. But I would just like to inform you that we have a pair of bottlenose dolphins near the front of the ship. You can see these by going to the outside deck."

Jezebel looked excited, turning to Sam hopefully.

Sam grabbed her hand, picked up their bags and the two ran, laughing, through the ship and onto the deck. Two dolphins, a mother and a teenager, were leaping out of the water together. It was as if they were dancing round the ship.

"Wow," Jezebel smiled, "Just wow!"

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Sam laughed.

A few minutes later, and the dolphins dived under the blue waters and disappeared. They'd arrived on the island.

…..

Sam and Jess pulled their bags onto their backs and loaded them into the car, driving off onto the little island. The sun was setting, and it was warmer than Holby. Pretty little shops surrounded them, a slightly busy road stretched out in front of them and fields coated the hills around them in a patchwork pattern. There were families chatting and laughing as they headed from the ferry, glad to be home or on holiday. Sam paused for a moment, then remembered that she was driving, and pausing wasn't really a great idea.

She drove to a little campsite, right on the coast, with a rocky, yet also sandy, beach behind a worn hedge. A crumbling monument stood, on the hill, overlooking the calm ocean. Sam pitched the tent and the two left their sleeping bags inside it, keeping the rest of their bags in their tent. Then they changed into their swimming costumes, wrapped towels over them and headed down to the beach.

…

It was pretty, with a concrete and wood sea wall, a little restaurant and ice cream kiosk and dark wooden steps leading onto the sandy, stone smattered beach. The clear waters lapped at the coast, producing waves, about as tall as a five year old child. It was nearly deserted, aside from a group of families, clustered together in the warm evening sun- chatting and laughing. A group of children splashed around in the sea on foam boards, lying on them and letting the water push them speedily into shore. The two oldest chatted and laughed, one a long haired blonde, one a brunette with a short, cropped style. They were about Jezebel's age. The brunette held onto her own bodyboard, and the one of the youngest child, who looked about four, and was wrapped in a life jacket. A girl and a boy of twelve and ten swam further out to sea, and another ten year old, a blonde boy, sat determinedly on his board, ignoring all else in a desperate attempt to catch one last wave. One girl was just leaving the party, a towel wrapped around her thin shoulders. Jezebel watched them with amazement.

"Go say hello?" Sam suggested, watching her daughter walk off, and sitting down a few metres away from the group of adults. One held a small, smiling baby while the others gently cooed and chatted. She felt a bit excluded, having brought no friends on holiday with her. She recognised them as locals by their soft, carefree accents and the complete normality with which they found their situation.

She turned back to Jezebel.

…..

The two older girls were smiling and talking to her, and the brunette called another of their party to her. The ten year old girl waded over, her long brown hair and lightly freckled face dripping with salt water. The two talked for a bit, then the younger ran up to the small blue beach hut. She produced another of the boards and offered it to Jezebel, who smiled and thanked her. Whilst keeping an eye on the smallest of their party, who Sam had noticed had a tendency to disappear under waves should someone take their eye off her, the entire group lay on their boards and propelled themselves into shore, before running back to Jezebel and saying a few words, all smiling. The next time a big wave came in; Jezebel pushed herself in along with them, but looked vaguely irritated when the board would not travel too far. The brunette explained something to her, pushing down on the end of the board as if to demonstrate an instruction, and they all tried again. Jezebel hurtled forward, skidding up onto the beach.

…..

About ten minutes later, the group were called from the sea by one of the adults on the sea wall, with one simple word:

"Dinner!"

The children hurtled up the beach laughing, their boards flying out behind them. Jezebel plodded along the sand, returning to Sam.

…..

"That was great!" she smiled.

"Did you make some new friends?"

"Yeah- they all live here, on the island. The brown haired one, the one my age- her parents own the beach hut, along with the twelve year old boy. They're all friends."

"Nice," Sam smiled, "Lets head back for dinner."

But just as they were about to leave, the two eldest girls- the fourteen year olds- ran barefoot across the wall towards them.

"Would you like to come and eat with us?" the brunette offered.

"Well, if you're sure, I mean…" Sam felt taken aback.

"Of course we're sure!" smiled the blonde, "We weren't asking just to let you down!"

…..

Sam and Jezebel headed warily towards the party, but they had little to worry about. Everyone was smiling and happy, passing round plates and eagerly awaiting their food. Box upon box of it was pulled from the beach hut, and from various shopping bags. There were crisps, fizzy drinks, sausage rolls and snacks. But the real surprises were the hot pasta and sauce and two whole, lukewarm roast chickens that were pulled from the beach hut.

"What are your names, then?" a smiley woman with brown hair asked.

"I'm Sam," Sam replied, "and this is Jezebel, my daughter."

"Nice to meet you." The woman smiled, "I'll tell you all of our names, but you'll struggle to remember them! I'm Tracy, and actually, you lot can all introduce yourselves."

"Freya," the oldest brunette offered.

"Hannah," smiled the blonde, waving comically at them.

"Leyla," offered the long haired brunette, clearly Freya's sister.

"Zac," Smiled the twelve year old boy, who had been talking to Leyla in the water earlier.

"I'm Jane," grinned the girl who'd been leaving the water earlier, "And that's my brother Sammy," the blonde boy who'd been determined to catch a wave pulled a silly face.

"And this is my sister, Hattie." Jane nodded to the youngest girl who'd been in the water earlier.

…..

The adults began to introduce themselves to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Hayley, Tracy and I both own the beach hut- Zac's my son, along with Louise over there, and her baby Natalie."

Louise smiled and held Natalie so the little dark skinned, dark eyed girl looked at Sam. The baby smiled and gurgled.

"I'm Janice- Jane, Sammy and Hattie's mum." Smiled the woman sat beside Tracy.

"Sam," Sam remembered her manners, and smiled round, a bit daunted by the huge crowd.

"Sit down then!" Janice nodded to a chair beside her.

Sam smiled and sat down, looking round herself in mild fear.

"So Sam, where are you two from?"

"Holby, on the mainland."

"Ah," Tracy nodded.

The adults continued with adult-ish chat, and Sam began to fit in.

…..

Jezebel, meanwhile, was having no trouble with fitting in. She, Hannah, Freya, Leyla, Zac, Jane, Sammy and Hattie headed round to another beach, where on one side of the wooden barrier the water was merely knee-deep, and the other side it was over their heads. Hattie and Sammy sat happily on the sand, making castles and knocking them down again. Leyla swam around on the deep side of the barrier, chasing fish with her goggles to watch them. Zac splashed around after her. Jane stood nervously on the wall, legs shaking. She jumped with a squeal, laughing when she re-emerged from the water and clambering back up the wooden wall to jump again. Hannah stood on the wall, unsure, but after Freya dived neatly into the water, she conceded and splashed in after her. Jezebel stood on the sand.

"Can you swim?" Freya called, flipping her wet hair out of her eyes and helping Hannah stay afloat.

"Yeah," Jezebel replied, "But I've never jumped or dived in before."

"Oh…" Freya replied, she and Hannah scrambling up the wooden wall. "Don't worry, I'll show you."

"Yeah, Freya was teaching me how to swim… which explains why I'm so crap…"

"Hey!" Freya nudged Hannah, and Hannah sent her slying over the wall and into the deep water on the other side. Freya emerged spluttering and laughing.

"You bitch!" she cried, as the group laughed around her.

"Oh, thanks…"

…

A little bit of friendly insult exchanging later, and Freya and Hannah decided it was best to leave it and teach Jezebel to jump in. They took one of her hands each in theirs, counted down from three and splashed into the water, squealing.


	22. Happily Ever After

**Survival of the Fittest**

A lot of splashing, jumping, squealing and laughing later, and the children returned to the adults.

"Smores?" Freya asked her mum, seeing bags of marshmallows and chocolate biscuits being produced from the hut.

"What are smores?" Jezebel asked.

The whole group of children began to call out explanations, until Tracy shouted out above them.

"Shh! As you can see, they're quite popular with us. They're biscuits with toasted marshmallows in the middle of them- like a sandwich!"

"Oh, thanks!"

The children settled round a bonfire, and stuck marshmallows onto forks. They held them over the fire cautiously- other than Hattie, who had a long metal stick so she didn't have to get too close. The adults watched them with mild interest, trusting the older ones- except from Hannah, who was mildly insane, to keep the younger ones safe.

Sam looked over to them, imagining burns patients with their skin melting off them.

"Are they safe?"

"Yeah, we can see them from here." Tracy replied, calmly.

"What if they burn themselves?"

"We're all nurses," Tracy replied, "and besides, most of them are sensible!" she raised her voice so the children could hear.

"I'm not!" Hannah called back.

"Well, we know you're not!"

"I am!" Freya called.

"No, you're just boring." Hannah replied, making everyone laugh.

…

Many toasted marshmallows later, including the children making them for the adults, and it was dark. Louise, Natalie, Hayley and Zac had gone home.

"Right then, you lot- we'd better be getting back to the tents." Tracy smiled.

"You're camping too? I thought you lived here!" Jezebel said to Freya.

"Yeah, we do! But it's our school holiday- in fact, it's everyone's. But your home schooled, so you wouldn't know. Mum, Dad, Leyla and I all went camping- but dad went off fishing. Hannah came to stay with us in our tent, and Jane, Sammy and Hattie are staying with their mum in a tent near ours."

"Wow! We might see each other!"

"We should!" Hannah replied, grinning at Freya.

"Yeah, why not?" Freya replied, "That'd be great! Mum, what're we doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, nothing really. Why?" Tracy replied.

Freya turned to Jezebel.

"How long you here for?"

"How long?" Jezebel turned to Sam.

"All week if you like?"

"Ooh, could we stay?"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't go anywhere else!" Sam replied.

"Oh."

"Wait, you've got a whole week to go wherever you want?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you come with us then? We're going to somewhere around Devon or Cornwall tomorrow!"

"This was just a stop so we could have a mini holiday with Janice's family. You're more than welcome!" Tracy offered.

Sam looked at Jezebel.

"Do you mind if we go chat about it?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Sam and Jezebel headed down to the sea, letting it wash over their feet.

…..

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't know- I mean, I'd love them to be on holiday with us, but I'm not sure about Devon and Cornwall."

"They're nice places," Sam replied, "And I like that group. We don't have to stay with them all the time if you don't want to!"

Jezebel thought for a bit. "Yeah, maybe we could- if you want to."

"I think I might actually prefer the idea to travelling alone!"

"You know what, me too!" Jezebel laughed. The two went to head back over to the group, but couldn't. Freya, Hannah, Leyla, Jane and Sammy had been listening.

"You're coming!"

They all started bouncing around manically, other than Sammy and Jane, who looked upset.

"What's up?" Freya asked them.

"We're not coming…"

"We'll see about that!" Freya said.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, "Let's go and be all… persuasive-y."

"Yeah!" Shouted the children, as if it was a chant. Jezebel pulled Sam down the slope by her hand.

…..

When they reached the tents, they realised they were all next to each other.

"Right, we'd better get this lot into bed."

"Yeah, right!" Leyla laughed.

"Yes, right. Now get into your tents, you lot."

The children grumbled and clambered through the rustling tarpaulin of their various tents.

"We'd better be off," Sam smiled, turning Jezebel round.

The truth was, she didn't want to go. She was happy exactly where she was, chatting to everyone, but she didn't know whether she was welcome or not.

"You don't have to go, Sam." Janice called.

"Yeah- I mean, the kids won't sleep for ages, not if the quantity of Mountain Dew I saw in the girl's bags is anything to go by. They'll all go be kids in one of the tents!"

Sure enough, Janice's kids ran into Tracy's tent, just as two men turned up at their pitch.

…..

"Sam, this is my husband, Andy." Tracy nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

"Ah, hello- Tracy text me to tell you we had another travelling companion. Then I met Tom here at the entrance, he said he was looking for you?"

Tom appeared smiling.

"Tom!" Sam grinned, wrapping her arms around him. Jezebel heard this and clambered from the tent with eager anticipation.

"Hey, Sam, hey Jez- I thought I'd come down and surprize you!"

…..

And so, the party sat around their tents, the adults drinking alcohol, the children drinking so many caffeine drinks they went hyper, chatting and laughing. Sam looked around herself. What was it Zoe said about her being lonely?

…..

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you have read this, please review- even if you think it was boring (which I hope it wasn't!) **

**RetardedFish97 xxx**

**(BTW I have changed my twitter to RetardedFish97- please follow meh!)**


End file.
